Return Home
by IzLiz
Summary: It's been six years since I left, but I can't stay up here any longer. I am not going to left her grow up here with how horrible the people are. I don't care if I can't come back to the surface. I wanft to go home. SansXOlder Frisk later on
1. Chapter 1

I pulled out the box from beneath the bed and opened it up. The gold I'd saved from six years ago still remained where I had placed it, with only a small layer of dust. I emptied it all on the bed and started to gather the rest of the belongings I would need. Taking a backpack from the closet, I started to stuff a few of my striped shirts and sweaters in while wrapping them around the gold. I would finally get to put it to use once again and I hope that it would be enough to survive. Once that was in, there was just enough room for a pair of shorts, pants, and an extra pair of shoes. That would have to do until I got there.

I then changed out of my nightwear and into a warm pair of pants with a few layered shirts. The new shoes I bought that would withstand the hard climates were adorned next and I glanced at myself in the mirror. Six years and I still looked nearly the same as when I left. Spinning around I grabbed one more bag and began packing it, careful to get as much as possible in this most important bag.

The duffle was stuffed and every pocket was near bursting point, with enough clothes to last a few major growth spurts and diapers that would last a week before I'd have to switch to cloth ones. I'd made sure to pre-make a few bottles and get food that would last a bit so I wouldn't have to worry about her going hungry, then I zipped the bag. Finally, I dressed her in a few layers. Layers that I could easily get her out of when passing through the hotter climates of the Underground, then get her back into for the cold. Tucking her in a bundle of blankets within her car seat I sighed in relief. She slept peacefully still and I was thankful I wouldn't have to sneak out with a crying baby, when I would already have a difficult time with my hands being full.

I didn't want her to grow up here. I didn't want her to see how bad humanity could get, like I had in just six short years. It will already be hard to explain to her how her father wasn't in the picture because he raped her mother, let alone explain why everyone around seemed to only want to hurt and deceive others. No, it would be far better to teach her about monsters and how wonderful they were in comparison to the humans up here.

I struggled my way out of the building and made my way op the streets to the mountain. It was fall now and the cold was setting in from the night, so not many people were out to bother me on my trip. The walk seemed longer than I remembered but I made it just the same to the top where I had been as a child. This time though, it seemed less menacing.

The hole I fell into would be there sure, but I had exited another way in which I would use to return. Snaking up the covered path I found a side to the mountain that seemed untouched by the overgrowth and ran my hand along it. The barrier that split our two worlds, monsters and humans, shimmered under my skin. I would be able to pass though from this side, but never out again.

I sucked in the last breath of fresh surface air I would ever get, letting it fill me with determination to see those I missed for so long, and then I stepped in. The white space strained my eyes and I quickly hurried though to ease the pain. My feet met with stone finally and I released that surface air from my lungs. I was home.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a moment to set the duffel and car seat down to check on my sleeping daughter. Her eyes remained closed and her breathing light as she rested. A smile creeped on my face, knowing she would never have to wake up to the torturous world above ever again. As I watched her a moment I felt a buzz in my pocket. Reaching in, I felt my phone that I was given by my dear friend long before. A small icon appeared on the screen with a one, indicated I had one message.

My thoughts flickered to the monsters that would be unsuspecting ahead of me and I tapped the icon, listening in.

"Heya. Is anyone there...?" A deep male voice started and memories of a short skeleton with the soft blue hoody popped into my head. "Well... just calling to say. It's been a while…"

I smiled at the voice of my favorite skeleton, Sans. The joker would make puns and 'treat' me to dinner that he never ended up paying for. His gentle arms would hold me when I ever had terrorizing nightmares and his easy going voice would lull me back to sleep.

The voice mail continued on, telling me about when I missed since I had left. Change in my 'mother's job along with my friends' and the greetings from each of those friends jumped in to add to the message as I listened. When it finally ended I felt tears spilling down my face. I missed them so much and I could finally end that pain. I took a moment to gather everything again and continued on my journey. If I was lucky my boat friend would be waiting, and I would not have to travel long to get to everyone.

It felt like forever to get out of New Home and the Core, but once I did I was greeted with the sweet music of MTT Hotel. I decided that I would put up a hood and pass through the lobby quickly, as to alert no one I was here yet. I wanted my close friends to be the first to see me, and if anyone saw me word would travel faster than I ever could.

The trek to the river boat went uneventfully, besides the flood of memories I had getting there, and to my pleasure my boat friend was there waiting expectantly.

"Do you want to ride?" The cloaked figure asked upon my approach.

I nodded a yes and pointed the direction of Snowdin. They nodded and assisted my onboard before taking off at their high speeds.

"Tra La La La La. Beware of the man that speaks in hands." They sang, the words an echo of what they had said to me long ago.

When we came into view of the frozen ground of Snowdin I thanked my boat friend and watched the town come into view. The cozy buildings were lit and glowing with warmth in the snow blanketed town. I heard a few laughs from some monster children playing happily around the Christmas tree in the center of it all. Lastly, I saw a glimpse of red near a home that I knew well before we came to a stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Hopping off the boat with my daughter in her seat and my belongings, I nodded to the driver and trudged through into the town. With each step my chest tightened. Would they accept me back into their lives? I would have to see.

I could feel my fingers freezing as I passed by the Librarby going toward the Skeleton brothers' home. A few monstered glanced at me and whispered to each other in wonder of who I was, but I didn't pay much mind. The wooden home with warm beyond its' door stood before me and I just wanted to be inside.

I stood at the door a moment and listened in. The voices of everyone I knew and loved came from beyond the red door, one particularly clearer than the rest.

"SANS! I TOLD YOU TO PICK UP YOU SOCK! NOW EVERYONE HAS TO WALK AROUND IT!"

The booming voice of the great Papyrus sounded annoyed, but I knew deep down he must have no longer cared about the mess his older brother had left. It was thr same shenanigans that had left behind those years ago.

"Heh, but bro, you know I'm a lazybones."

I stifled a giggle as the pun from Sans was made, and another laugh helped cover any noise I may have made. It was a warm and gentle laugh from the woman I called mom so long ago. Toriel's laugh and a gentle comment warmed my heart and I could no longer wait in front of the door. My family that I missed was unknowingly waiting for me.

Gently turning the nob and pushing it open with my foot, I stepped through the door and onto the threshold. It was still as warm and inviting as I remembered. The only changed that had been made was a new rug and Sans's pet rock was no longer in the room. After setting the duffel near the door and my child in her seat beside that, I closed the door with a gentle click.

Everyone must have migrated into the kitchen for the moment because there was no change in conversation or mood, so I shrugged off my jacket and back pack to prepare for what may come when I got to them. Mentally preparing myself I walked to the doorway of the kitchen and glanced inside when the large group had congregated.

They were all helping to cook a meal of some sort. The tall white furred Toriel beside Sans and the shy Dr. Alphys chatting about something they must have enjoyed. All the while, the great skeleton Papyrus, the powerful blue Undyne, and the fabulous robot Mettaton all argued over who was cooking something correctly. My heart glowed with determination as I stepped into the room and discreetly went to the fridge.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to get a great reaction from them, something that would possibly get even Sans to laugh. Only one pun came to mind and I would do my best to pull it off magnificently. The door opened fairly quietly and I felt the warm of the hot fridge that Papyrus got for his spaghetti. I cleared my throat gently and called out to the skeleton I knew would hear me over everyone's talking.

"Sans, I think we need to _ketchup_."

The white pupils of the short skeleton darted to me and grew wide. He took in the sight of me, my height, my clothes, how I was standing before him, then he let out a chuckle.

"I think we need a lot of _ketch_ ing up, Frisk."

When he spoke my name the others turned one or two at a time, following Sans's lead of taking in who I was. The first the break the cycle was Papyrus who bounded over and scooped my up into a tight boney hug.

"HUMAN! YOU'VE RETURNED!"

Following him were Undyne and Toriel with a punch to the arm and a gentle warm hug. Alphys and Mettaton greeted me warmly as well with hugs and a question before Sans stepped over and grinned at me.

"Kid, it's great to see ya. Guess you didn't get good phone coverage when you're not being covered by a mountain." He winked. Papyrus groaned and complained that it may have been his puns to drive me away in the first place, but Sans shrugged it off.

"It's great to see you too. And no coverage worthy of the Underground." I smiled.

"My child," Toriel stepped in and took my hands. They were still soft and warm. "Why did you return? The barrier is not broken yet, you won't be able to go back—"

"Because I missed everyone to much, and I don't want to go back. It's not a good place mom." I squeezed her hand. "The Underground is a far better place that up there could ever be."

A small smile upturned her lips and she pulled me into a hug, mentioning I could move back home with her if I'd like. I smiled at the idea of returning to my old room and gave a gentle nod.

"THIS DESERVES A CELEBRATION! HUMAN I WILL MAKE YOU THE BEST SPAGHETTI YOU HAVE EVER HAD!"

I laughed a moment at the silly antics that returned from my past before I heard soft crying come from the other room. The others quieted to listen a moment and I hurried out to check on my waking child. My monster family followed out to the living space and looked on in surprise as I un bundled and cradled my small daughter.

"Frisk, is that—" Sans started and got cut off by his taller much louder brother.

"IS THAT A BABY HUMAN?!"


	5. Chapter 5

I nod and dig out a bottle from the duffel bag and sit down on the couch to feed her.

"Yes, Papyrus," I answered though I knew it was a question from them all. "This is my daughter, Ariel."

I turn the bottle over and notice then that, to my dismay, the bottle had frozen in the short time from the boat to the house. I sighed and began to gather a blanket, knowing from experience I would have to breast feed. I could only hope it would not disturb the monsters before me as I draped the cloth over myself and Ariel before opening up my shirt.

"Uh, so I guess you're not the kid now are ya?" Sans joked half-heartedly and sat beside me. "Did you bring the dad? Do we get to meet him?"

I felt a change in his tone as he asked about the father and I tried to keep my voice steady as I gave him an answer.

"He father is not in the picture, and I hope you never get to meet him…" My voice hardened as I continued. "He is the worst type of human I had ever met and I hope he has a very bad time where ever he is."

The room was silent a moment before Sans broke it with a dark chuckle. "Sounds like he needs someone to show him how to treat others. Frisk, don't worry, we'll keep you in better company."

I felt the blood go to my cheeks in a small blush and I smile back at him. I felt safe with them and knew no matter what that nothing bad would ever happen to Ariel or myself.

"Thank you Sans. I know I can always—"

"Well stop hiding the baby from us under that blanket and let us see her." Mettaton said cutting my over and tugged on the blanket.

The blanket easy slipped off my shoulder and exposed my feeding child and breast. I had grown used to spats and stares from rude patrons on the surface so it was a surprise when they pair no mind to my mild nudity and were smiling at my content daughter.

"Oh darling, she looks just like you!" The robot gushed and brushed the top of Ariel's head to smooth her little brown locks of hair.

Alphys nodded and seemed to be in awe. "She is so tiny. I-Is that normal?"

Undyne beamed and held out her hands. "Let me hold the little thing will ya? I wanna see how hard her grip is!"

Toriel gently made her way forward and kissed the top of my head. Her voice always as gentle as everything she ever did as well when she spoke.

"Let her finish feeding then I think her grandmother shall take her." She winked.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel's lips parted and she moved back from my breast in a soft yawn, indicating she was finished with her meal. Her eyes glanced around curiously and landed on my mother whom waved in greeting.

"Hello sweet child. May I hold you?" She asked before taking her into her arms.

I watched for a moment to see if she was comfortable and wouldn't fuss. Small hands gripped onto the tuffs of fur as Ariel snuggled into the warmth of Toriel's chest. I let my muscles relax and fixed my shirt back to its rightful position. From the corner of my eye I saw Sans watching me, observing me as though I was someone completely new.

"You've really aged, buddy." He spoke lightly to me. "You could say you've become just a _skeleton_ of your old self."

Unable to keep myself from chuckling, I leaned his way. "Well it has been six years, Sans. Be thankful I'm not just _skin and bone_ at least."

His unmistakable grin that touched his eye sockets spread across his face. A chuckle hummed from behind his teeth and he nudged me with his elbow.

"Good one. But seriously kid, we need to catch up. Maybe have you treat me to Grillby's sometime."

Remembering how great the fries were at the bar down the way made my mouth water. It had been so long since I had comforting bar food that tasted great.

"I would love to, but I'd need to get a sitter for Ariel." I smiled and let my voice ring a bit clearer so the others could hear.

All heads turned our way and a string of volunteers were made to watch my small child. Mettaton saying he could take her to get some clothes and toys. Undyne and Alphys saying they'd take her home and watch her together. Toriel blurted that she would love to watch her grandchild any time of day. Finally Papyrus boomed above them all.

"I WILL GLADLY TAKE THE JOB OF WATCHING THE TINY HUMAN WITH ALL OF MY LIFE WHILE YOU TWO GO ON A DATE! "

A blush crept up my face and I glanced at Sans. He had a light blue shade on his cheek bones as well, mimicking my body language.

"It's just dinner Pap. Not a date." We corrected simultaneously. My face grew darker at the jinx of words.

He laughed and went to get his turn with Ariel. She watched his movements as he grew closet and began to whine softly. It was clear to all but one of us that she was getting nervous of the very tall and loud skeleton.

"COME TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS TINY HUMAN!" He said as he reached for her.

Once contact was made she burst into tears and flailed her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel wailed and flailed her small arms in protest as the skeleton brother put his hands under her in an exchange with Toriel. Reflexively flinching back, Papyrus's hands left the child's body, retracting any and all support.

Wide horror filled eyes watched as the child began to fall toward the ground and I reached my hands out in vain. Her small body was about to collide with the hard floor without a chance of getting away unharmed. It seemed like time froze as it happened and I felt helpless- like so many times I had on the surface.

A flash of blue showed from the corner of my vision then the child glowed with a similar light. Ariel floated midair in a familiar soft blue magic. Spinning my head to see Sans's eye glowing blue and a worried frown turn back up in relief, I sighed.

"You gotta be careful Pap. Wouldn't wanna drop the youngest member of the Underground, would ya?" His tone was light with a hint of a warning.

I, as gracefully as a worried mother could, hurried to my crying daughter's side and took her into my arms. She slowly settled as I bounced and reassured us both that everything was fine now. Papyrus looked stricken with heart break and sunk to his knees.

"I AM SO SORRY TINY HUMAN! I-I WAS NOT PREPARED!" He dipped his head into his hands.

He was so sincere that I wanted to tell him it was okay, but my throat tightened so the words would not escape. A flood of emotions filled my head in that split second: fear, anger, sadness, mistrust, hurt, relief. I looked to Sans in hope he could translate what I could not word. The older of the skeletons patted his brother's back, getting him to look up into his softened eyes before he spoke.

"Ariel's alright, Papyrus, just a bit rattled. She wasn't quite ready for your greatness yet. Don't worry about it too much, she'll get there. But, you shouldn't have freaked out and let go of her. She's not as strong as any of us yet and she could have been in serious trouble if I hadn't caught her."

"I'M SO SORRY!" He wailed.

"Easy, you might scare her more... See, from what I know about humans, you gotta be gentle with them the first time around. Always give 'em support." He walked over and held out his arms to me.

It took me a moment to realize he wanted to take Ariel and I held her closer to my chest. He gave a gentle grin and winked reassuringly, as if to let me know he wouldn't drop her. Taking a deep breath I eased my hold on her and set her into his arms, careful to make sure she was held properly before I withdrew.

"See?" He turned to Papyrus as to show how it was done.

Ariel began to whimper again and shift in his arms. Her face scrunching up in distaste at her new captor.

"It's alright kiddo. Duncle Sansy won't let anything hurt ya, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Sans smiled warmly down at Ariel, running a boney finger along her hand. She reflexively grabbed onto his finger and brought it closer to her mouth for inspection, her dislike subsided. The skeleton blushed a light blue and chuckled.

"Your duncle is not a chew toy, kiddo."

I watched on for a moment at the soft exchange between the two of them. It felt right for some reason, to see them this way. My mind drifted, to Sans maybe being a father, when a cough from Alphys broke the moment.

"S-Since she's okay, c-can I h-hold her?"

Sans didn't seem to hear, enraptured by the human infant suckling on his pointer finger. I had to nudge him slightly to get him to look up at me. He stared blankly at me a moment before he came back around.

"O-Oh right, yeah...Papyrus should try again after you though...if that's alright with Mama Frisk here."

For some reason I blushed at the nickname even though I was indeed a 'mama'. I gave him a nod and thought it through a second later.

"Maybe everyone should sit when they hold her...I'd feel better about it and Papyrus would feel more comfortable."

"I-I can do that." Alphys smiled and hurried to take a seat on the couch. She held out her arms to Sans who meticulously rested the child in them.

As she cradled Ariel, I sat on the floor and leaned gently on Papyrus, trying to coax him out of his guilty state.

"Pap, it's okay now...I'm not mad. I promise." Sincerity leaked into my words.

He slowly made eye contact then wrapped his arms arm me.

"I'M SORRY FRISK! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CAUSE ANY HARM!"

I hugged him back and patted him gently. He squeezed me tighter and I could feel my ribs compressing at his strength.

"P-Pap...h-how about you make it up to m-me by making some of your amazing spaghetti? I haven't had in six years..."

He rebounded as the great Papyrus always had, he jumped to his feet, raising a triumphant finger to the air.

"I WILL MAKE YOU THE BEST APOLOGY SPAGHETTI I EVER HAVE MADE!"

I smiled and glanced at Sans whom listened in. He gave a thumb up in response then opened his mouth to speak, but Alphys once again broke the moment with her face contorted as she spoke.

"Wh-What's that smell?"

The smell made its way over to me and I recognized it right away. I knew it was now the time for Snowdin's first diaper change.


	9. Chapter 9

"I got it." I said with a chuckle and went to dig through the duffle filled with all of Ariel's needs. The diapers were sealed in their colorful packaging and I ripped one out. The monsters watched curiously as I unfolded the device with a flick of my wrist then laid it to the side. Following that, I got out wipes and baby powder and set up a blanket across the floor.

"Hey punk, what are you doing?" Undyne spoke up for the group. "It looks like your preparing for war…"

I couldn't help but laugh, for any mother of a small child would know how much of a war it could be to complete a task like this. Gently taking Ariel from Alphys, I rested her onto the blanket and waved my hand in a dramatic show toward where the smell escaped.

"The smell is coming from here, and yes, Undyne, it can be war sometimes." I then proceeded to change the diaper with my darling daughter making a fuss.

Each of the monsters had a different face of interest or disgust in the performance and a few of them, Papyrus, Mettaton, and Undyne, escaped to check on the food they were originally preparing in the kitchen. Sans and Toriel hovered over by shoulders and Alphys watched from the distance of her couch seat.

"So, uh…how often do you have to do this?" Sans muttered.

"Should we learn this for when we watch her, Frisk?" Toriel added to the questions.

"Every few hours she needs a diaper change to keep her happy, healthy, and clean. Babies can't use the bathroom on their own so this is the alternative." I explained gently, hoping they remembered my explanation of a 'bathroom' all those years back. "Could you hand me the baby powder?"

With a wave of his hand, Sans's blue magic drifted the white bottle to me. If only I had always had a magical friend with me when I had to change a diaper or fix up a bottle. Every job would be far less daunting to do.

As I finished up diaper duty the 'chefs' in the kitchen called to let us know dinner was served. Toriel assisted me in putting away everything and redressing Ariel, while my other to audience members went to get food.

"I'm so proud of you my child." Toriel smiled at me as I placed Ariel back in her car seat for the time being. "You have grown and matured, and are a wonderful mother."

Blushing I replied with a hug. "I learned from you. You were the only mother I have ever known. You may not have taught me about how to raise a child, but you did teach me how to be warm and caring. No matter what I went through I always remembered to stay strong because of you."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she squeezed me tight with love.

"Are you two comin'? You're gonna pasta up your opportunity to eat." Sans called out with a chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

An assortment of foods laid across the counter caught my immediate attention as I followed my mother into the crowded kitchen. The smells of pasta, quiche, a soup of some kind, and pie filled my nostrils with a plethora of delectable flavors. My mouth watered with each item that I loaded onto a plate or into a bowl.

"It's a feast fit for a queen." Toriel joked as she finished her plate filling before heading to the table of friends.

"Thank you, guys. I'll do the dishes since you all cooked." I vouchered. It only felt right to.

No one bothered to disagree and started to eat. Following their leads I bit into a fork full of quiche. My mouth exploded with flavor and I quickly finished it off ravenously. Feeling eyes watching my I glanced up to catch Sans smirking at me.

"Quiche kiddo. I didn't think you'd like my cooking that much."

Taking a moment to process his words nearly made me choke. "You made this?"

His head bobbed in a nod and he took a bite of his Papyrus and Undyne pasta. He spoke with the fork still sticking out of his teeth.

"I've learned a thing or two since you left."

As he pulled the fork from his mouth, I caught a glimpse of a blue tongue and he winked my way. I felt the blood rush to my cheek in an instant. My head dipped as I shoveled food into my mouth to avoid eye contact with the skeleton, who didn't seem to realize what he'd done to me.

I'd been so long since I had felt any feeling like this toward someone and none nearly as strong. I was seeing things out of context and I needed to straighten my senses before they got out of hand. Sans and I were friends, and nothing more. I shouldn't be thinking about him in any other way than that.

I glanced up again to smile at my friends for something they said but yet again caught myself catching sights of that blue tongue. I wondered as a child how magic worked to make such an appendage, and now I wondered if the same magic could be used to make something else.

"Frisk?"

Someone called my name and I brought myself back to the present. I glanced to when the voice came from and noticed three of my friends standing near the door to the kitchen.

"We're heading home, punk, but we'll be back tomorrow to see you and the kid." Undyne grinned and wrapped an arm around a blushing Alphys.

Mettaton smiled and placed a hand on his hip. "I'll make sure to bring her something cute to wear."

"O-Oh, alright. Goodnight." I waved and watched them leave.

"I guess it's time for me to go as well." Toriel stood from her seat. "Are you coming with me, child? I know it is a bit of a walk…"

I hadn't realized how tired I felt until she mentioned walking further. My legs told me no more, and my back began to ache. I didn't want to impose myself on the two brothers but I looked to Sans in a plea.

"Frisk can stay here tonight Tori. She's gotta be bone tired." Sans winked.


	11. Chapter 11

Toriel gave me a gentle hug and patted Ariel's head before exiting the house. Papyrus beamed with excitement the moment the door closed.

"WE GET TO HAVE A SLEEP OVER LIKE WE USED TO!"

Sans and I chuckled. I should have figured I wouldn't get to sleep that easily tonight. Papyrus was in a flurry to pick a movie and get together bedding for my stay on their couch.

"Hope I was right in assuming you wanted to stay here tonight, Frisk." Sans spoke as we watched Papyrus.

I nodded and started to dig through my bags to get night clothes for Ariel and I. I found hers with no trouble but realized I neglected to pack any for myself. Cursing under my breath I glanced at Sans.

"I'm happy to be with you guys, you know that….uh, I hate to impose, but I can I borrow something to sleep in? I didn't pack much for myself…"

Sans shrugged. "Come pick something out. I don't know how well my shirts are gonna rest well on you."

I smiled at the easy flowing jokes and followed him upstairs. His room was still a bit cluttered as it used to be. The bed was tussled, its sheets draped halfway onto the floor. The tornado of junk was long gone from the foot of the bed and a computer was now hooked up in another corner of the room. Everything felt like home.

The skeleton wandered over to his dresser and opened up the top drawer. I often wondered if he wore a form of underwear and if there were any hidden in that chest of drawers. Every time I had searched as a child I never got to even opening a drawer.

He turned my way and tossed me a white tee. "Try that on kiddo."

I nodded and took off my layers until I was down to a final shirt. Taking a moment, I glanced down and realized that I was about to change in front of Sans. A blush crept onto my face once again and I turned from his casually watching eyes. I had to tell myself that he didn't see me as anything other than the kid that had left them so many years ago.

My hands gripped the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. My chest was now bare for a moment while I transitioned into the borrowed garment. Ever since Ariel was born I chose to opt out of bras, which to my benefit saved me money and the back pain of a bra in the first place. He had seem my breast when I fed Ariel, so why should I feel any less comfortable as I had then? I glanced Sans's way once my head poked out of the cloth and his eyes were averted from me all together. As I lowered the shirt, I thought I caught a glimpse of blue on his cheekbones but I must have been mistaken.

The shirt hung nicely on my body without leaving much to the imagination of what was underneath. None the less it would be far more comfortable to sleep in for the evening.

"This works great. Thank you, Sans." I smiled his way.

He shrugged once more and put his hands in his pockets. "Maybe you should take my room tonight too. It'd probably be better for you and Ariel anyway."

"I couldn't take your bed from you too…I'm fine with the couch."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "I'm already a couch potato. Don't worry about it."


	12. Chapter 12

We headed back down the stairs and caught a glimpse of Papyrus peering down at Ariel, speaking in a gentle voice.

"Your Great Uncle Papyrus promises to never hurt you ever again. I will teach you how to be strong and cook great pasta when you grow bigger." He said softly to her.

Ariel's hands reached up to the skeleton, her fear from earlier having been tossed aside. Papyrus smiled in delight and offered a finger like Sans had done. With a squeal of excitement from the elder, the child grasped his hand and waved it about.

Papyrus glanced up at us as we came into his peripheral vision. "FRISK...Frisk, your baby is holding my finger!"

I giggled softly and patted his shoulder. My heart warmed at his child like excitement and reforming bond over my daughter. Gently removing her hand from around Papyrus's digit, I lifted her from her seat. The skeleton looked disappointed and started to stand up to move away but I stopped him.

"Pap, go sit on the couch so you can hold her." I smiled at him.

Newfound light filled his eyes and he bounded to the nearest cushion, his arms outstretching to cradle her. Placing her head in the least uncomfortable crook of his arm and her body outstretched into his other, I gave him full hold on Ariel. She glanced between us for a moment, unsure.

"Don't worry little human. I will not fail you." Papyrus said in his most calming voice neither Sans nor I had ever heard.

Ariel seemed to understand this and settled into his hold with a content sigh. Her hand found his finger again and gripped it tight. The two sat there happily and peacefully for a good few minutes while Sans made popcorn for which ever movie Papyrus chose.

I decided that Ariel was in good hands and went to help Sans by grabbing drinks. Sans was humming to himself as I entered the room and went to the freezer, the only section of the fridge that was cool, and took out a bottle of ketchup, and two bottles of water.

"Thanks for trusting him," Sans spoke softly to me, having turned my way when I entered. "She's an irresistible kid, kinda like you…were."


	13. Chapter 13

"I know she is." I smiled, taking note that he chalked on the last word "were" a few seconds later. Maybe I was just imagining it but he may have complimented me. I decided to brush it aside and nudge him.

"So what movie did he pick out?"

Sans shrugged and placed the bowl of popcorn on my head, forcing me to balance it. I focused solely on the balancing task, carefully taking each step forward while Sans watched with amusement. I had almost forgotten when I had balanced the hot dogs on my head as a child. That was much easier than compared to now.

I felt Sans's hand touch my lower back and propel me forward a bit faster. His hand sent a chill down my spine and I hoped he couldn't feel my shiver. The popcorn began to wobble, so I tried to lean in the right direction to compensate. Something caught my foot and I left all sense of balance behind as I fell forward.

I expected Sans to just save the popcorn, but when I felt boney arms around me and heard the bowl hit to floor, I was proven wrong. Sans's arms caught me at the shoulders and chest, my face now pressed into his shoulder. He helped me upright and looked me over to make sure I was fine.

"Careful there, Frisk. I don't need to be Super Sans more than once today."

I nodded and thanked him softly, embarrassment coating my voice and face. We both took a second to look at what I tripped over. A sock. The sock that had never left its spot for years and now shared residency with scattered popcorn.

Sans groaned softly to himself and moved to the sock. Curiously I watched him use his magic to pick it and the popcorn up off the ground and place them into the trash. I let a fake gasp with soft giggle escape me, using my hand to emphasize my theatrics.

"Sans! Did you finally pick up your sock?"

His face went blue and he snatched the bowl from beside my feet.

"If it's gonna start to cause a bad time, then I guess so..."

I smiled gently and watched him disappear into the kitchen to make more popcorn. It felt sweet to see him do something that had been daunting to him, just for me. Turning my head in the way of the couch, I opened my mouth to ask Papyrus if he saw the ordeal.

The mighty skeleton and my daughter had both fallen asleep, on in the other's arms. Papyrus had his chin against his chest and his eyes shut peacefully, while Ariel was curled up in his arms still properly supported. I decided it'd be best to take Ariel and put her to bed upstairs then return to guide Papyrus to his own mattress.

I retrieved my daughter then took to the stairs. Once to the top and to Sans's room, I made a quick decision on a make shift crib for my child. One box and a flattened pillow later, a little bed was made for holding my baby. I made sure she wasn't going to roll over on herself before I went back downstairs, leaving the door open behind me just in case.

I made it halfway down the stairs when Sans started up them, with Papyrus leaning over his shoulder.

"Almost there Pap. Then you can go back to sleep."

Papyrus muttered something and followed to his room, myself not far behind. I helped Sans pull back the covers and lay him down before tucking him in and sneaking away. Sans patted his brother's head before following me out and down to the couch.

"Well, uh, looks like it's just you and me." He smiled and offered fresh popcorn.


	14. Chapter 14

An animated film began about a girl and her parents moving to some new town then finding an abandoned amusement park of some sort. After that I started to focus on other things, like how dangerously close I was to touching Sans's hand.

I felt more like a child now than I did six years ago. My heart beat in my chest felt stronger than before and my palms felt slick. Our hands weren't even touching but for some reason I felt nervous. It hadn't been but a few hours since we reunited and my body was alright getting intoxicated with him. Why? Why was it now that my childhood crush secret wanted to burst from my chest and proclaim itself?

Did he even feel close to how I felt? No. I had to tell myself to relax on thinking about anything even equivalent to romance right now. I had plenty of other things to think about. Watching the movie could be where I start.

The girl in the film was now holding hands with a boy walking over a bridge to a bathhouse. I looked toward Sans's hand once more. Would it be warm? I averted my eyes and tried to rein in my thoughts. Think about what the future holds and what I have to do. I still had to settle in back home, or maybe get my own place. I'd have to buy or find new clothes for myself and maybe a few for Ariel. Maybe I could find a job. Then I could find a boyfriend.

I glanced back at the skeleton beside me and caught his eyes looking at me as well. I tried my best not to blush and he spoke up.

"Zonin' out there, Frisk? We can turn the movie off."

I shook my head and adjusted my position, keeping me a bit further from his hand.

"No, no. It's alright."

He chuckled and looked back to the screen where the girl was changing into salmon colored work clothes. She walked a ways with a woman and past many different monsters I had never seen before. I settled in to enjoy the rest of the movie while my eye lids began to droop, and it wasn't long before I was fighting to keep my posture.

I felt an arm loop around my shoulders and pull me closer. I looked up at Sans as he pulled me in to lay on his chest of bones. He smiled softly down at me and winked.

"Take a load off. We still got a bit until the end."


	15. Chapter 15

He was surprisingly comfortable for a man of bone. I laid on his chest, my heart hammering and my mind nowhere close to watching the movie. If this was his way of flirting with me he succeeded, but I was still unclear of his intentions.

His arms weren't around me like a couple would normally be like. They were casually draped over the back and arm of the couch. His eyes weren't on me like mine were on him, and his body language was pretty relaxed. Maybe I was yet again imagining things too far and beyond.

I could feel his chest move with each breath he took. His heart beat a bit quick but steady. Did a skeleton even have a heart I wondered? My breaths tried to match his and I slowly calmed down and drifted in and out of consciousness before I was overcome by exhaustion.

I thought I felt hands carry me up the stairs and place me in bed, but I wouldn't know until the next morning when I awoke in Sans's bed. It was well broken into and soft as can be. I wanted to stay there for the rest of the day, but Ariel stopped any thoughts on a day in bed with a cry.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and retrieved her from her box crib. She immediately started nuzzling my chest for food but I needed to change her first. I spread out a blanket on the floor once more and she started to wail in protest. I hoped that it wasn't to early and that her cries wouldn't wake the brothers.

I looked around for the duffel and remembered that I had left it by the door still.

"Lookin' for this?" Sans appeared beside me and presented my bag.

If I could I would have jumped out of my skin, but my skin seems to be attacked so I yelped instead. He chuckled in response and started getting out everything that I had gotten out the night before. He looked like a pro as he set them all up in order beside me.

"Thank you. Did we wake you?" I asked as I started to undo the soiled diaper from the crying infant before me.

Sans shook his head and handed me each item as I went along.

"Nah, I've been up for a bit. Paps woke me wanting to make you two a big breakfast, but I had to remind him that Ariel here won't quite be able to eat pancakes."

I had to laugh at that as I wrapped things up. Ariel was clearly ready for food the moment I lifted her off the ground so I moved back to the bed to comfortably feed her.

"If she could I'm sure she'd eat every pancake Papyrus could make. She may be small but she eats a lot for a human her age."

Ariel suckled greedily while Sans and I talked. His eyes would periodically glance down at her then back to me. I wondered he was thinking. Was he curious about how the feeding works?

"I thought humans could use bottles like baby bones?" Sans asked softly as thought he had heard my thoughts.

"They can, but breast feeding is another option for some, so that is what I chose. I do have a few bottle with formula in the bag for when I'm sore or I can't be there to feed." I saw him thinking on this so I added on. "If you'd like, later today you can feed her some formula. I can show you and Paoyrus how to prepare it."

He smiled a bit but tried to play it cool. "Sure, why not. I bet you need a break anyway."

"SANS! FRISK! BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!"

We both turned to the door and stood from the bed. I adjusted Ariel so I could walk but Sans took hold of my waste and teleported us to the kitchen. My legs wobbled a moment getting used to his short cut while he let go and went to take a seat at the table that had high stacks of fluffy pancakes. In the center of the table was a bouquet of purple origami flowers.

"Aww, Papyrus, you didn't have to do all of this." I moved to take a seat and his helped pull out my chair.

"I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU HAD A GOOD BREAKFAST FOR WHEN YOU AND SANS GO ON YOUR DATE TONIGHT!" He beamed. "GRILLBY'S DOESN'T HAVE THE HEALTHIEST OF FOODS."

I blushed at the word date, but knew that he wasn't going to call it anything else so I let it go. Focusing my attention to the food before me I grabbed a fork in my free hand and began to eat with gusto. Each bite melted graciously into my mouth and enticed my taste buds. It was perfect.

"ALLOW ME TO TAKE ARIEL WHILE YOU EAT. i PROMISE TO...I promise to be careful." His voice softened in remembrance that Ariel didn't like the boom.

I glanced down at Ariel who looked about done eating, so I held her out to him. He beamed with excitement as he relieved my arms of her. I supposed I could get used to having help with her for once.


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't long after breakfast that our friends returned, Mettaton in the lead. His arms were full of bags of vibrant clothes, which not all, I noticed, were for Ariel. He tossed them onto the couch and started setting up a makeshift dressing room with a curtain in the corner.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously. It was clear that something involving me about to happen.

"Darling, a little bird told me that you didn't have any clothes with you, so I had to hook you up. Especially since you and Sans have a date tonight."

My face flowed with pink as I tried to correct him. "It's not a date, just catching up, and who told you I didn't have clothes? I have some." I glanced at Sans who looked just as lost as I was, so I turned to his brother instead.

Papyrus avoided my eyes and tried to use Ariel as an excuse, whom in which he still held from breakfast. He wiggled a finger at her and got her to smile. I sighed. I couldn't blame him for caring. I suppose I was short on some clothing.

Suddenly a metal arm clamped around my wrist and sent me plummeting into curtain, followed by a piece of cloth thrown into my face.

"That one first. I took your measurements yesterday so I know they'll fit."

I sighed again, not questioning how he may have gotten my measurements, and gave into his demands by going behind the curtain and shutting it. I would have to get back at him at some point for tossing me into this situation.

The first outfits he tossed at me were just simple pants and blouses, something I would wear regularly, but from there it got progressively worse. When he passed through a rich red dress, I knew I was in for trouble.

The dress itself had a high neck in front and tight fitting curves at the waist. The back, though, was low cut down to the end of my spine and slits rode up to the knees on either side. To top off the look he tossed in a pair of heels that I would probably break my ankles in if it weren't for the high backing that gave me support.

"Come on, let us see. Sans look away!" Metta called.

With defeat I stepped out before he came in after me. A hush fell over the room when the curtain got moved to the side. By now Alphys, Undyne, and Toriel had joined the group and they all smiled at me in their own ways. Alphys was blushing and had her hands to her cheeks, Undyne had a thumb up with a grin, and Toriel had a sweet smile with a hand on her heart.

Mettaton grabbed my arms and made me spin to give the full effect of the gown. I wobbled unsteadily but he held me up.

"You're gorgeous darling! I love it! I'll have to show you how to do your hair and makeup later, but for now we have a few more outfits to go through."

Alphys took an article out of the bags and handed it to me. "I-I think we can make this the last one for now….u-until after lunch, maybe?"

I glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed how late the time had already flown. I'd hardly even had a chance to check on Ariel throughout it all. My eyes flicked around and settled on her lying on the floor while Sans changed her diaper. Heart swelling, I knew I could count on him to take care of her.

Hands guided me back to the curtain with a comment to get changed already. I slipped behind the fabric walls and wiggled by body free of the red cloth and shoes. The new outfit was just a sweater dress with my signature stripes and a pair of boots. As did all the other outfits, it hugged my body nicely and fit like a glove, but I loved it none the less.

Once dressed, a whine brought me back out to the, now distracted, group. My daughter fussed and kicked her tiny feet as the clock struck lunch time for us all. Papyrus tried to wiggle his fingers again to calm her but to no avail. Sans turned to me and gave me a once over before chuckling.

"Guess it's a bottle time for that formula lesson."


	17. Chapter 17

I showed Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel how simple it was to add the hot water to the bottle with formula and shake it. Getting them to understand if the liquid was to hot or not seemed a bit more difficult but we managed that too. The group was well on their way to becoming fit babysitters.

Ariel stayed with Mettaton during the short endeavor and he had managed to change her outfit into a frilly pink dress with the MTT logo on the side. Sans grumbled about it being to flashy and took her back from him as soon as he could. Mettaton squabbled about Sans hogging her but the skeleton ignored every plight.

"Frisk needs to feed her." Sans tried to use as an argument.

I shrugged and held out the bottle. "How about you feed her Sans. I'll help Mom make lunch."

He seemed to be paused for a moment with his eyes locked on the bottle. I must have broken him for that second. The white orbs in his eye sockets rolled up to meet mine as he took the item from my hand.

"I guess I could…I'm not a bottle to complain." He smiled. With that he naturally placed the bottle to her lips and began feeding her.

I left her in good hands and made my way to the kitchen. Toriel had brought stuff to make sandwiches and she was starting to lay out everything out for easy access. I got a knife and began slicing tomatoes for her when there was a call from the door way. I looked up to see who needed something and an old friend waited to meet my gaze.

My ghostly mate, Napstablook, floated in the door way with a sheepish smile. He hadn't changed at all in appearance since my last stay here. His eyes were still sunken in and of course he was still pale as can be. The only change was headphones around his neck region that looked nice and new.

"Napstablook!" I beamed with excitement.

"H-Hey Frisk….Mettaton c-called me last night and told me you were here…I-I know you're busy so I won't stay long…I just wanted to see if you r-remembered me…"

I shook my head rapidly and would have hugged him if I knew I wouldn't pass through. The ghost was one of the first people I met here in the Underground. I would never forget him.

"Please stay. I could never forget you… I know you make great sandwiches. Would you like to help us?"

He hovered in the door a moment then came to my side. "I-I guess I could help."

With three pairs of hands, or rather one pair of hands, a pair of furry mitts, and ghostly magic, we put together lunch. It felt great to be with friends and taking a break from stress. The air was light and carefree and even Ariel was calm and quiet.

Mettaton and Sans had begun talking about what the smaller would wear for our "it's not a date" date, while Papyrus and Undyne discussed who would be the best trainer for Ariel when she was big enough. Alphys was bargaining with Napstablook about making him a body, and Toriel was attempting to defend him saying he was perfect as he was. Looking them all I could feel at ease, like the beautiful yellow flower I saw from the corner of my eye.

It was sitting on the outside window sill looking in at the group with a slightly lowered head. I tried to look directly at it but the moment I turned my head it disappeared from view. In that moment I felt chills go down my spine. That was no ordinary flower. I knew that flower, just as much as any other monster in here.


	18. Chapter 18

Time pasted quickly once more in a Snowdin breeze and night began to fall. I hardly had time to dwell on my flower friend's appearance before the evening activities began to kick in. Toriel and Papyrus took charge of Ariel and brought her, along with our baggage, to the ruins where I would be staying. During which Undyne dragged me up the stairs to Papyrus's room to get changed.

"Alright Punk, we are gonna make sure you blow the socks off that lazybones! Now get out of those clothes!" She wrestled me to the ground while pulling the garments off me.

"Undyne! It's not a date! This is no different than going to Grillby's with you!" I tried my best to reason but to no avail as Alphys brought in yet another flashy dress from Mettaton.

"Th-This one will do best, I-I think."

As the door opened, I could hear Sans and Mettaton fighting in the other room, presumably about Sans's attire as well. It looked as though we both were not getting out of this one. The dress was yanked over my head and I only had a second to lift my arms up into the correct holes before the fabric ripped.

"F-Frisk, I know you say it's not a date…b-but you used to have a crush on him r-right? S-So m-maybe you should let it become one." The yellow dino-monster stuttered, reminding me that I admitted my crush to her long ago. "B-Besides…i-it's an excuse to look like an a-anime girl that just transformed."

"And you've been giving him looks all day! So stop complaining and woman up!" Undyne pulled the zipper up with enough force to lift me an inch from the floor.

They had a point, I had to admit. I was attracted to Sans before, and even now, but was he being forced into this? It wouldn't ever get to the point of being a real date if both our hearts weren't into it.

"There! Now knock him dead kid!" Undyne shoved me toward the door when I was done being a dress-up doll.

They hadn't even allowed me a look in the mirror as they guided me out and down the stairs to a waiting Sans, Mettaton, and Napstablook. Mettaton ooh-ed and ahh-ed while his dear cousin smiled approvingly. I thanked them simply before turning to my date.

Sans was staring and his cheekbones were blue. Underneath those cheeks he wore a nice looking casual suit with a button up shirt. I had never seen him clean up so good before so, of course, I was a bit flustered as well. I actually had to remind myself that this was not an official date so I could keep my cool.

"Now you two, I will not allow you both to look so nice and go to such a greasy place for dinner. So naturally I booked you both a table and everything at my hotel. Just tell them who you are and you are set." Mettaton beamed and gently pressed our backs to get us moving.

"D-Don't worry about anything, Ariel will be fine with Papyrus and Toriel. J-Just enjoy your selves."

Sans shrugged and winked at me. "Guess we're gonna have a Metta-meal tonight."

I laughed and we stepped outside, the cold breeze cutting through my thin clothing barrier. As a human I couldn't help but shiver from the ice seeping into my veins and taking away the air allowing me to laugh just second ago. This was going to be a long trip to get to the MTT Resort.

"Don't worry kiddo," Sans slipped his hand in mine. "We'll take a short cut."


	19. Chapter 19

The quick jump from one place to another had always left me dizzy and unstable. Sans kept hold of my hand so I wouldn't tumble to the ground then guided me one step at a time inside. His hand was warm and fit nicely around mine, but the feeling was short lived. As soon as I could walk straight again, he removed his grip from mine and went up to the maitre d.

"Reservation for Sans and Frisk." He smiled at the man.

Checking his list the monster nodded and lead the way to a back table, away from anyone else, and set up the place settings. He informed us food would be out soon, and then returned to his post. I had a feeling he wasn't too keen on his job here but I guess it really didn't matter. This was a chance for Sans and I to catch up, not to dwell over the life of our maitre d.

"So, ah, Frisk, where do you wanna start? You and the kiddo, or me and the good ol' Under?"

I shrugged, smiling gently at him. I'm glad he gave me an option, because I doubt starting off the night with a heavy heart would spark anything between us.

"You start. I'm interested to hear what you've been doing for six years, Sans."

The skeleton leaned back a bit in his seat and closed his eyes. "Well, where to begin…You had gotten my voice mail about Tori taking power of the thrown, Papy getting' the guard thing. As for me, I've been keeping up with my stations and well deserved breaks." He opened one eye in a wink.

"That's all?" I giggled. "You didn't do anything new?"

"I never said that," He stat up again and leaned his elbows casually on the table. "Once a month I play my trombone at Grillz, and I do odd hobbies to the side…stuff I've been doin' a while but to my own accord, ya know?"

I thought on that a moment. Odd hobbies? I wondered what they could be, but I wouldn't pry. Sans had his private life, just like anyone else. Why should I be the one to take that from him.

"Sounds nice. Easy going."

"Sure is. Couldn't enjoy it more." He gave me a gentle look that made me blush slightly. I don't think I've ever seen him look at me that way.

The food arrived then and put a pause in our conversation. Two plates of steaming hot stakes in the shape of Mettaton's face were laid in front of each of us with a side of glittery fries. Sans rolled his eyes at the food Mettaton had chosen for us and asked the waiter for some ketchup. To our dislike, he informed us none had been reserved so none would be brought to us.

"Who has fries without ketchup?" Sans sighed and picked at his steak.

"Someone who mustard had a bad childhood." I joked, hoping to get a reaction.

To my pleasure he laughed and nudged me with his foot.

"Good one kid."

Smiling at his cheerfulness, I began to try the meat on my plate. It was hearty and filling and I had to push it back while the first few bites sunk in.

"Alright, Frisk," Sans spoke. His face had turned serious when he grabbed my attention. "It's your turn. Tell me what went down on the surface."

My stomach knotted up some, and not from the steaks. Was either of us ready for the tale? I searched his eyes and knew he wasn't gonna judge me for anything that I did or what anyone else did to me. He just wanted to know what had happened, and if he could help in anyway.

"Alright…but we're starting from the beginning."


	20. Chapter 20

It was fall when I stepped out from behind the barrier back into the light of the sun. The weight of leaving my friends and family of the underground was like stones tied to my feet, and the pressure on my chest from killing King Asgore made it hard to breathe. I had stepped back out into the world I belonged but never felt more a stranger. Was this really worth everything I just left.

I trudged my way back down the mountain to the awaiting town and people, none of which was really home to me. A few people muttered about me as I passed by, one even snapping a picture on their phone. It was though I was a twelve year old spectacle. Had I really become that much of news?

A police officer stopped me and asked me to follow him to a station to identify if I was the missing persons he thought I was, and I had to agree. There was nothing else for me to do at the moment, so why not. He put me in his car and drove me the few blocks to the building he worked in. In was bland enough that I didn't think I'd be able to find it again even in an emergency.

The inside was just as dull when he brought me in and compared my face to a picture. It was me alright, just with shortened hair and less scars. The officer sat me down and asked me questions on what happened and who had taken me. None of which I answered with the word true answer of monster because I was afraid they'd belittle my friends with racism.

After everything he asked he informed me I would have to be put in foster care, my guardians from before having given up on me the moment I went missing. This news was nothing surprising to me, but I did feel a prang of guilt in my heart for leaving my monster mother alone.

From there my story grew dull with the hum drum of hoping foster homes and counseling centers. They all couldn't handle my "bouts of depression and loneliness" and sometimes punished me for not wanting to tell them why. By the time I reached seventeen I was dropped early from the system and left to be on my own.

It was rough getting used to not having a system care for your wellbeing, but I managed. I had gotten a job as a cashier at some retail business that paid enough to get me a low income apartment and food. There I worked a few months before my trouble really began.

Sans paused my story by reaching over and touching my arm. "You alright? I can see it's gettin' to ya a bit…"

My hands shook some and I guess my eyes were looking misty as I told him the story of the past six years. I shook my head and put my hand over his.

"I'm fine. I want you to know."

He nodded but didn't remove his hand. I was glad he didn't because that last year was my roughest.


	21. Chapter 21 (Waring: Scenes of Rape)

The walk to the apartment was never pleasant, even in the day time. Patrons would do cat calls and mumble about me like they knew me. I normally could ignore them and continue on, but some days they would get to me. I'd pick up my pace or duck my head further down to my chest, hoping they world just disappear.

One day in particular, I got off my shift early and headed home. It was midafternoon and I didn't expect anyone to be out and about with how the weather had been. As I approached my street I saw the mail truck pull away from the complex's mailboxes that were lined up on the side of the building. I was expecting something so I went there to find out if it had came.

At the boxes was a gentleman who lived two floors above me and had only introduced himself the day I moved in. I didn't really know enough about him to form an opinion on him, let alone pay him mind while getting my mail. I wish I had. He approached me with a smile and offered to walk up with me. I found it strange but agreed anyway to be polite.

As we walked up the stairs I started to note how strangely close he was to me and how he kept glancing at me. I should have taken it as a warning but I was naïve. We got to the floor before my own when he stopped me, his hand grabbing around my wrist. His grip locked me in place and he grunted in my ear to be quiet.

I didn't know what was happening, but I knew for once I couldn't talk my way out of this fight. I tried to scream for help, and twist away, but he pushed me forward and I hit the concrete stairs. After that I just closed my eyes and waited for it to end. It was painful, embarrassing, and terrifying.

When he finished he left me there and walked the rest of the way up to his apartment three floors above. I remember him whistling as though the day was going wonderfully. I just felt sick. I didn't go up the rest of the stairs to my apartment; instead I went back down to the payphone in the lobby. I dialed one of the two numbers I knew from memory, nine-one-one.

The emergency number I was reminded out countlessly in the last few years actually came in use for once. They arrived swiftly and took me to a hospital. After I got put through more medical embarrassment, time just sped up and I learned how the law system really worked up on the surface. It was long and frustrating, with little reward. By the time a proper trial for the man happened I had found out I was expecting his child.

Sans had removed his hands from mine by now and had them balled up into fists on the table. His eyes were dark and terrifying. I think I'd only seen him look so menacing once and I didn't think I'd see it again.

My eyes were moist but I held back the tears as I had learned to do. I was tired of crying about the same incident over and over. But, seeing Sans like this, it was a bit harder to hold them back.

"Frisk, I—"

"Don't worry Sans. It's over now. He never even got to see Ariel at all. And I'm back here safe and sound." I forced a smile but he only seemed to frown further in response.

With a squeak of his chair he stood and moved around the table to my side, gently taking my hands in his and teleporting us to Grillby's.

"S-Sans?"

"I think we need some real fries, ketchup, and a strong drink," He looked up at me, one eye blue. "And Frisk, if anyone ever hurts you ever again, even to the slightest degree, I will make sure they get what they deserve."


	22. Chapter 22

The warm cozy feeling of Grillby's Bar and Grill was always one of my most favorite things in Snowdin. The snow would just melt off you the instant you walked in, and you would just feel so nice and secure. Sans seemed to get this feeling too, for his eyes went back to normal and he rolled his shoulders.

We walked over to the bar and took up two of the stools while our dear fire friend, Grillby, made his way over to us. He didn't speak much, and I well respected that. You didn't always need to speak to get your point across, especially when you were made of flames. His body would wave back and forth slightly with each wisp of heat, and it was often hard to keep your eyes on him without then getting a bit watery.

Sans held up two fingers as he spoke. "Two fries, two house specials, and one bottle of ketchup. Put it on my tab."

The bar tender nodded and went to fill the order, while Sans and I sat in silence for a moment. We watched as he started to get things out for whatever drink he was about to make, then disappear into the back.

"So…how about we light'en things up again?" He smiled softly. "I mean, this is a date, according to everyone we know."

I giggled and nudged his arm. "Well how do you supposed we lighten' things up?"

"How about you tell me more about the kid? How old is she? And why did you name her Ariel?"

A bit of pink touched my cheeks and I swiveled a bit on the stool. "Well, she's twenty six weeks, or six and a half months. She really didn't take much from her dad's appearance at all, to my luck…and I chose the name Ariel because…well…because it was a font name, kinda like you and Papyrus."

I know I saw some blue in his cheeks that time, and he shifted his glance away from me a bit to smile.

"Yeah? I didn't notice…That's nice." Grillby returned to finishing the drinks as he continued. "So how old before she gets talkin' and walkin'?"

"Well she's rolling a bit here and there and is about ready to start crawling a bit. She won't be walking for a little while but she likes to babble. Her first teeth haven't quiet come in yet either."

"So bit of milestones are comin' up then." He grinned. "Hope Duncle Sans can help out with those."

Soon our food and drinks came and Grillby stopped to look at me a moment, waving when he made recognition with who I was. I smiled and greeted him back, waving as our form of hug so I wouldn't get burns. He went back to work and I took a sip from my cup.

The drink was definitely alcoholic, but in the Underground age wasn't what dictated if you could drink. What made you able to drink or not was if the bartender: a) knew you enough to trust you with alcohol, b) if your friends could vogue for you and take care of you, and c) if you trusted yourself with the strong drinks of the Underground. Grillby had always trusted me as did my friends, but until now I was never self-prepared for the adventure in the cup. The first sip passed through me and I coughed a bit from reflex. It wasn't bad or anything, I just wasn't expecting it to be so potent.

I watched Sans down half his glass and wink at me before taking a bite of fries. It almost felt like a bit of a challenge, so I downed the rest of my drink. Warmth buzzed in my veins and I knew that my worries were going to wash away if I had even one more sip of a drink. Thus, I ordered another.


	23. Chapter 23

Grillby cut me off at three of four drinks, on account that I was giggling at more than just jokes or puns. Sans took it as a sign for us to leave and helped guide me out. The chill helped sober me a little, enough to realize that Sans was holding my arm to keep me a bit steady. His steps were a bit wobbly too but I'm sure he handled the drinks much better than I had.

"We gonna take a short cut?" I asked, thankful my words weren't slurred.

"Only if you wanna go somewhere we don't wanna go." He retorted with a smile.

Giggles broke free of me again, though no real joke was made. I just felt on top of the world at the moment. I felt bold. I shook Sans's arm off mine and took his hand.

"Then let's take the loooong route." I tugged his arm. "I'll lead."

He blushed cutely and stumbled behind, like playing a drunk game of follow the leader. It would've been hard to stay upright walking across the ice but we slid just fine. Finally we got toward the door to the ruins and we stopped at one of his sentry stations to catch our breaths.

My feet and nose felt numb from the cold but I didn't care. Sans was smiling at me and that kept the rest of me warm. The urge to just kiss him was strong, but I wasn't that far gone. Or was I? He was right across from me, separated only by a small bit of counter. Would it really be that hard to lean over and put my lips on him?

I started to lean in but I stopped when he spoke, looking off into the distance.

"Frisk…I swear to you, I wasn't lying about protecting you earlier. You're special, ya know? I don't wanna lose you, or anyone else, ever again."

I changed my mind about the kiss and took his hand again, this time out of empathy.

"Sans, thank you. That means the world to me…but, just remember, I'm not completely defenseless, okay?"

His hand squeezed mine and his eyes burrowed deep into me. For the first few seconds I stared back with gentleness, but that quickly faded when yellow caught my eye again. I turned my head to catch sight but once more the flower was gone, along with the moment between Sans and I.

The skeleton sighed and stood, tugging my icy hand. "We better get inside before you freeze to death. Then I'd have too much to explain to your mother and child about the new snow Frisk outside the door."

The door was much easier to open now that Toriel made it so. We slipped in and shut it quietly, hoping that, if anyone was asleep, we wouldn't wake them. It was warmer, for sure, in the home, and smelled just the same as when I left. Cinnamon and butterscotch pie, an inviting scent to say the least.

He took the lead this time while I shuffled behind looking at everything as the memories flooded me. Sans got to the living room and started chuckling, though not at me. It wasn't too hard to see why. Mom had fallen asleep on the arm chair while Papyrus was leaned up against her leg. Ariel was fast asleep in her box crib again, wearing a new purple nighty, that somehow the two elders got matching pajamas too. The scene was so cute it was funny to the both of us.

"Well I should probably take him home." Sans whispered, motioning to his brother.

"No way. You couldn't even teleport here. Just take him to one of the beds in my room and mom hers. You can have the other bed and I'll sleep in the chair." I hushed back.

"Like hell you will. I'll take the chair." He smirked and started hovered the two sleeping adults down the hall to the rooms.

"No way!"

We continued to hiss softly at each other until they two were in bed. It was clear that neither of us had an upper hand at the moment, so I had to pull my trump card.

"Unless you want me to move Ariel to the same room as Papyrus, which if she wakes up she'll wake him too, then I suggest you give me the chair."

Sans took this information in and sighed defeated. "Fine. Because you are Mama Frisk, you win this time. But next time-"

"No no no. You even slept on the couch in your own home for me! There will be no next time-" I started.

"Let me finish…Next time, if it comes to this, we share the bed and no one gets the couch or chair."

I felt my face get warm. Was he suggesting that next time we sleep together? Though not having sexual meaning behind it, I couldn't help but think towards what it could lead to. Maybe we could even sleep together tonight?

"Frisk?" He waved his hand in front of my face. "Already drifting out to sea?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Next time, we share. Goodnight Sans."


	24. Chapter 24

Morning came way too early for me, when Ariel wailed and fussed with the might of someone even more powerful than Undyne. Her little body flailed and her hands kept going to her mouth. I groaned softly and quickly attempted to sooth her. One hand rocked and patted while I used the other to check her mouth. Her gums we hard with a small prick of bone peeking through.

She was teething. Not that I wasn't overjoyed my daughter would have her first tooth, but I knew that this would mean pain for he both of us. I guess it was a good thing I had been starting to ween her away from breast milk. Soon it would be more solid foods.

She continued to fuss and whine so I looked for a remedy. I decided what would work for now would be a bottle top as a pacifier, and while I allowed her to gnaw I tried to wake up better. No one else was awake yet, so I was going to have to make my own fuel.

With baby in arms I made my way to the kitchen and checked the refrigerator. Milk, eggs, and bacon were all there and waiting. I used my free hand to bring each thing out one at a time, and get the kitchen ready for breakfast. I would have to set Ariel down to cook, but I think she'd be alright for the short while.

As I cooked I looked out the window and sighed. I'd have to restart here and find myself a job. Mom would love to keep me here and probably support me I'm sure, but I couldn't let her do that. I was an adult now. I'd have to get my own place somehow.

Maybe there was a house somewhere that wasn't occupied, or I could build one with some help. But what would I do for a job, and who would I asked to watch Ariel all day? The list of dilemmas continued to grow.

I flipped over the eggs onto a plate and turned off the oven. While I poured a glass of milk I turned on warm water to fix Ariel a bottle and sat at the table. I'd have to ask the others what they think would be best at this point. Maybe Sans knew of a place close by in Snowdin that I could reside in.

"Eggs-elent morning, isn't it?"

I yelped and dropped my fork as Sans appeared to my left. He chuckled then let out a yawn. It was easy to see he didn't sleep as well as he should have on the bed. If he could have had dark circles I'm sure he would have.

"You enjoy making people jump, don't you?" I moved to pick up the fork off the ground and put it in the sink.

"Nah, just you. So you gonna cook breakfast for all of us, or just you?" He winked playfully.

"You make the bacon and I'll do the eggs, meat master." I teased back while retrieving a clean fork to finish my cooling meal for one. Maybe at some point I could cook for him every morning.

As he grabbed the bacon back out he chatted with me. "Wanna go sightseeing today, or just relax at home? I'm cool with both, though I know Paps would prefer an outing."


	25. Chapter 25

"FRISK! SANS! HOW WAS YOUR DATE?"

"Sans and I had a great time." I chuckled at his excitement. "And we did end up at Grillby's for a bit."

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU GO TO SUCH A GREASY PLACE FOR A DATE?"

"Well Grillz does serve good drinks Paps. You should have seen Frisky here drunk." He winked.

I had to blush and look away a bit shamefully. I had gotten a bit too tipsy, but not enough to have a hangover today. Besides, I was being a good "Mama Frisk" and keeping my alcohol intake to myself and not sharing through breast milk, so they should be kind of proud of me.

"FRISK? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THE TYPE TO DRINK."

My shoulders shrugged. "I don't. Well not normally anyway. On the surface you can't drink until your twenty-one. I haven't ever really drank or been drunk until last night."

"WELL AT LEAST YOU TWO MADE IT BACK. YOU HAVE A BUNCH TO DO TODAY!"

I paused and looked confused. Did I have plans made for today? I didn't remember making any.

"What must I do today?"

"TODAY YOU HAVE TO TRY MY NEW PASTA DISH AND THEN UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WANT TO STEAL YOU AWAY!"" His eyes shifted and he lowered his voice. "I think that means they want to hang out with you, but be careful in case they DO steal you."

"Dually noted. That means you and Sans have to watch Ariel then."

Sans, who had been zoning out of our conversation, perked up at his name and looked around for the source. His eyes landed on me and he tried to recall what was said. To no avail he raised a brow.

"What about me now?"

"SANS PAY ATTENTION! WE HAVE TO WATCH ARIEL TONIGHT!"

"Oh, heh, well duncle Sans is here to help. It'll be a piece of pie."

"YES! LAST NIGHT SHE WAS GREAT! SHE SLEPT MOST OF THE TIME!"

"Yeah? Well she's not exactly sleepy in the day….how about I head over there now, and I'll be back in time for the Great Papyrus Pasta, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, kid. What could go wrong?"


	26. Chapter 26

I got to Hotlands via my boat buddy and knocked on the lab door. I had no idea what was in store for me with these two friends of mine, but I sure it was going to be something interesting. As the door opened my blue fish-like monster friend grabbed my shirt and pulled me in. Alphys was nowhere to be found at the moment, so it was just Udyne and I.

She let me go and grinned out the one side of her mouth before she greeted me.

"Hey punk. Look, we were gonna watch a bunch of anime and stuff, but I'm changing the plan while Alphys is out."

I noticed her red hair was down for once rather than pulled back, and she had on a nicer outfit. What was she pulling me into?

"So here is the plan. I wanna reenact a scene from her favorite anime, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, for her, and I need you to be the bad guy that tries to hurt the main girl, and I'll be her rescuer. Got it? So here is your lines. And hurry up before she gets back."

She shoved a piece of paper at me and I scrambled to take it in. It was sweet of Undyne to think of something as crazy as this, but why involve me? I would have to go with it I suppose, but this really felt like a filler episode to the anime series itself.

The back door the lab could be heard opening, and we both knew she was home. Unfortunately, I had hardly gotten anything memorized by this point so I would have to wing it. The script had said to charge at the main heroine with an evil laugh, they say a line.

I wasn't the best at don't anything of evil nature, let alone pretend to, but at that moment I just felt something take over me and I became almost too in character.

"HAHAHA!" I took a running start and slid into Alphys, grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her. She looked confused and shocked.

"F-F-Frisk, wh-what are you—"

"You're powers will be mine now, little kitten! And none of your little kitties can help you! I'll use your powers to make myself the strongest being alive!"

It was an odd feeling, like watching yourself on film. I wasn't being me, I was just being a villain, a very convincing villain. I could even feel Alphys going ridged under my hold.

Undyne then took her moment to leap in and say some heroic line, and I was supposed to let go and perish in hands of the hero. Yet, for some reason, I didn't do that. I fought back.

"Her powers will be mine!" I yelled and tugged Alphys backward, confusing the two a bit but Undyne took the challenge. She lept to Alphys's rescue and somehow pinned me to the floor. Her arms were like boulders pinning me.

"Nice try, but She will always me my cutie." Undyne smirked and quoted one of the most famous lines of the show.

Alphys took note of the scene and pieced everything together. Her eyes lit up and she squealed happily, running to hug Undyne.

"Th-That was great! N-Not exactly the same b-but I loved it none the less! Thank you!"

Undyne grinned and hugged her back, releasing me. "Yeah, well, I know you like that stuff….Frisk just got a little carried away I guess."

They both glanced at me and I didn't know what to say, so I nodded. It was weird, but the feeling of taking control and seeking power, felt like I wasn't there for that moment. It was almost like being controlled.


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of the day went without another strange occurrence. We watched anime, and talked about how the two women were together, and of course about Ariel. At one point they bugged me about the "date" and when Sans and I might hook up. I left out details about the deal Sans and I had made at the end of that night, the one about sharing a bed, and then headed out back home.

On the way back I took the long route. I wanted to familiarize the lay of the land once again and see if I ran across any old friends. The landscape was a peaceful one, through the edge of Hotlands and into Waterfall, but I felt a bit on edge. What had happened back there? Why had I snapped like that and got so in tune with that evil character?

A chill ran down my spine and I spun on my heel, feeling eyes on my back. No one was in sight. I must have been imagining things. No one hung out at this area of Waterfall anyway. It was often just cold enough here that it was uncomfortable, and often too wet and rainy for a good time. Yet, I could feel a presence.

I decided then that I had to pick up my pace. I didn't want to run across anything, or anyone, that would cause me trouble. My thoughts went to my yellow flower friend, Flowey. Was he still around and following me? Or could it be someone else? I didn't want to know yet. I was just getting out of my bad times, I didn't want more.

As I came to pass through one of the narrowest parts of this area, I stumbled upon a new site. A door. It wasn't something that was here before, I was sure of it. It was tall, thin, and grey. It almost blended into the wall. The handle was on the right of it, small and hard to grasp from the due that accumulated there.

Out of curiousness I twisted the handle, just checking to see if it was locked. With a soft click the door cracked open. All that was inside was darkness and unease. I didn't dare open it further. Right away I closed it back again. I wasn't meant to open that door.

With that being the final straw, I took off in a brisk walk-run out of there. I'd come back to explore another day, hopefully with a friend. By myself, it was a bit too much for me to handle. Maybe Sans could help shed light on the dark behind that thing.

Once in Snowdin I slowed enough to wave to other monsters and avoid ice patches. Soon I once greeted with the door to Home and I slipped back inside its warmth. Finally I could ease my muscles and smell the pie and pasta.

I took a nice deep breath and inhaled the scent of not food, but baby powder. What seemed like a cloud of white dust was what filled my lungs and nose. It was terribly strong for something supposed to be light and fresh. What could have gone wrong?


	28. Chapter 28

I got upstairs and indeed found myself in a cloud of powder that covered a lot more than I thought possible. It trailed from the living room down the hall. I followed foot prints that were marked in the puff to the bathroom that had been made at the end of the hall years before. I peaked through the cracked open door and saw what I found to be a very amusing scene.

One tall skeleton was in the oversized tub, holding Ariel just above the water. Both were being bathed by Toriel, whom washed powder from them. Finally Sans sat on the edge of the sink, his blue jacket gone, ribs exposed, and his face patched in a white even paler than he.

I started giggling at the view and caught attention of the shirtless monster. He smirked and waved a boney hand my way.

"Hey Frisk. I told ya nothing could go wrong. We even powdered the place up for ya, while you were gone."

"SANS!" Papyrus groaned, but kept his eyes on Ariel to keep her above the water.

"I can see that. Well, while you guys clean up yourselves, I'll powder clean the house."

Another groan from Papyrus and Sans hopped off his perch. "I'll help ya out there buddy."

He followed me back down the white trail to where the cleaning supplies were kept and took out a broom. It was a bit eye catching to see his ribs and spine, but I managed to keep my eyes away.

"Care to tell me how it happened?" I asked.

With a shrug, he began to tell the story.

"Well, little baby bones needed another diaper change, so I volunteered to the duty. Paps insisted on helping, so when we opened her up…well, we got a bit of a surprise that went a bit higher than her diaper."

I stifled a giggle and nodded. "I should have warmed you, sometimes it can get a little messy…"

He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "It was no big deal. I was just gonna wipe her up, put on a fresh one then change her clothes. But Paps thought we needed the powder to clean it. He started getting a little out of hand with it and I tried to take it away. Before we knew it, we had a powder bomb."

At this point, my giggles could no longer be contained. In an uproar of laughter, I leaned on the mop to keep myself upright. Only would these two loveable boneheads do something like this. I couldn't blame them, at least they tried, but boy was it funny.

Though laughing tears I spoke, "I love you guys….that's just too priceless."

Sans blushed a bit and got out a bucket for me. "Almost as priceless as when you broke from your mutism as a kid by cursing."

This time my face blushed at the memory. "I thought everyone forgot about that."

"How could we? It was pretty cute. Though I think you shocked us most when you started talking a lot and told us you were older than we thought."

I smiled and took the bucket from him then got to work. "Well, I've always been small and young looking for my age….by the way…how old are you Sans?"

"Twenty six, in human years. Monster aging is different. Each monster has a different age ratio to humans."

"Hm…That's neat, I guess." I rung out my mop and continued to clean the hard wood while he swept the rug.

We made short work of the clean up when Papyrus bounded out in his 'cool dude' shirt and shorts. Toriel wasn't far behind with Ariel, all clean and snuggling into her fur.

"FRISK! I'M SORRY, BUT DINNER WILL BE A LITTLE LATE! I WILL START ON IT RIGHT AWAY!"

"Just don't put too much powder in it." Toril winks.

"NOT YOU TOO! ALL THESE HORRIBLE PUNS! POOR ARIEL MUST BE SUFFERING!"


	29. Chapter 29

Dinner was great, which was a bit of a change from the average of Papyrus's dinners. He had managed an elegant Alfredo dish that was seasoned to perfection. I must have looked like I was on cloud nine because he squealed giddy with excitement.

"DO YOU LIKE IT?"

I nodded and stuffed my face further. I would have to request this for any special occasion from now on because it was so good. Sans was watching me while I ate, a smirk on his face. He found something about me amusing but right now I wasn't going to complain.

"Gee kid, it's like you never eat." He commented and got up to put his plate in the sink.

I was bewildered that he wasn't having more. Taking up a second helping I responded smugly.

"At least I'm not all bone."

My pun got a laugh out of him and Toriel. The woman was feeding Ariel formula and attempting to drink from her own glass when she laughed, which to her credit was hard enough to do when the child didn't quite like the taste of the imitation milk. She managed not to do a spit take and winked at me.

"You haven't changed, my dear child."

"Thanks mom." I smile back at her and take another bite. As I chewed I thought about bringing up the living situation and getting a job. Now would be a good time to bring it up so I set down my fork.

"So, I've been thinking, since I'm down here for good, I need to get a job."

"A job?" Toriel seemed to take a moment on this. "If that is what you feel you need, but remember I can support you."

"I know mom, but I wanna be able to support myself and Ariel…maybe even find my own place at some point….Do you guys know of any job openings?"

Sans shut his eyes and shrugged. "Grillz might need help, or maybe one of the shops in town. There aren't a whole lotta things to pick from."

"WHAT WILL ARIEL DO WHEN YOU WORK?" Papyrus jumped in.

"Well I'd need someone to watch her, of course. Right now I can watch her until I find a job, so don't worry about that too much yet…..Sans you really think Grillby might need me?"

The bonehead repeated his shrug and opened one eye at me. "I'm sure he'd like a pretty little barista to help him out."

Did he call me pretty? I try not to blush and give him a smile.

"Alright then, I'll ask him."

It would be interesting working at the bar and making drinks. It'd also give me the opportunity to see Sans a bit more, and I could learn of his alcohol tolerance. It might be a lot of fun. Tomorrow I'd have to go ask Grillby and see if I had a shot.

"IF THAT DOESN'T WORK FRISK, I CAN SEE IF UNDYNE WILL LET YOU WORK WITH US!"

"Uh, sure Papyrus. That's be...lovely." I managed to smile.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day comes and I decide to bundle Ariel up and head into town. We could visit the shops and get a few things I needed with the bit of money I still had left and I could see if Grillby was in. I let her arms be free while we walked so she could reach out and experience the snow for the first time. It was cute seeing her little eyes try to focus on a single falling piece or her hands curl around a caught flake.

This was one of those moments that you loved being a mother more than anything. Sure, it was a tough job, but nothing made me happier than her smile. It was pure and sweet, something that I wanted to protect with all my being. As I watched her, I noticed she had lost interested in the snow. Her eyes were looking elsewhere.

I followed her gaze and spotted what, or who, she was seeing. Flowey. This time he didn't try to hide or pop out of existence. He stood there and stared back. I felt uneasy with this battle of eyes, so I went to make the first move. My mouth opened and he disappeared from his spot to come closer.

I notice the series of cuts on his petals now that he's closer, and how dark his eyes were. He never quite looked well, but now he really looked like a sight for sore eyes. I didn't let my guard down though, even with his weak appearance. I knew he wasn't someone to trust.

"Flowey…" I muster and tighten my hold on Ariel.

He seemed to sigh and angle his head to look up at me. It was clear he wasn't here for a heart to heart.

"Howdy, Frisk," he started and glanced around to make sure no one was near. "Look, I'm not gonna fight right now, I'm actually here to give you a warning. "

I recalled six years back when he tried to take my soul and I put up my guard even further. He wasn't the type to give out warnings. He was the type to lure you in then stab you in the back.

"I don't care if you don't trust anything I say, but you should. The other monsters may not be after your soul anymore, but it's not them you need to worry about. You coming back here brought my soul back from near death, and a few others as well. Keep that in mind…and Frisk….you should've left the door alone."

My legs felt frozen to the ground I stood on. He was there when I found the door. Was he telling the truth, or was he just trying to get under my skin? Either way I was thoroughly freaked out and wanted to get away.

He scoffed at me and took a second to look at Ariel. She watched him for a second before smiling her gummy smile. He narrowed his eyes at her and disappeared from sight. Only then were my legs free and I booked it to Grillby's, not bothering to stop by the shops I had planned on going to. Maybe I would hit them on the way back, if I even felt like walking.


	31. Chapter 31

The warmth of the bar was enough to ease some nerves. I looked around and spotted Grillby cleaning a few glasses at the counter, but no one else was in. He must have either just opened, or I walked in before service time. He didn't seem to mind though and waved me over.

I noticed now that his sleeves were rolled up and he was a bit underdressed for work. His arms were more solid than his dancing face, but a few wisps would curl up at the edges. He was relaxed and gave me a small smile. This only confirmed I entered when the place was meant to be closed.

I took a seat on a stool and unwrapped Ariel some so she wouldn't over heat. He glanced over the bar and down at the little bundle in my arms, a look of surprise in his eyes. I guess I neglected to tell him about her the other night when I was in. To my defense though, I was a little preoccupied.

"This is Ariel, my daughter. Papyrus and Toriel were watching her when Sans and I were here a couple days ago."

He nodded and waved a finger at Ariel. She scrunched her face up, like she was trying to make sense of the monster before her. It was cute how well she was responding to each of her new friends, and how she didn't seem to worried by their appearances.

Grillby went back to cleaning dishes and glanced at me. It was clear that he was wondering why I was here. He never had to ask me because I could read him so well, and this was one of those times. I left out the information on Flowey, something he didn't need to know, and told him of my intent.

"I was wondering if you needed any help around the bar."

He paused a moment in thought. It was unclear what he was thinking at the moment, but I knew eventually I would get my answer. He set down his glass and rag and walked toward the back door, one that I had always assumed lead to the kitchen. He waved a hand for me to follow, so I did. This wasn't what I was expecting as an answer.

He opened the door up to a short hall with two proceeding doors and one open doorway. I glanced in the open frame as we passed and saw the small kitchen with a fryer, grill, fridge, and sink. We then came to the second door that he opened up and lead me inside.

The room was small. It had a set of three lockers in the corner and a couch with a table in front. I caught glimpse of Sans's name written haphazardly on one of the lockers, reminding me he worked here some nights as well. Grillby traveled to the furthest locker and wrote with a marker on the front. He scrawled out my name and took out a key, unlocking the metal door.

Inside was an apron, a black shirt that would be a little big on me, and a mirror stuck to the back of the door. He offered a wave of his hand to the locker in presentation. He then spoke, his deep voice ringing clear in the small space.

"Be here two hours before opening tomorrow to start training."

I was hired.


	32. Chapter 32

From Grillby's I took Ariel to the skeleton brothers' home. I wanted to tell Sans about the good and bad news regarding my job and Flowey. Out of everyone in the Underground, he was the best at understanding the strange events that occurred around me down here, and never seemed to think I was crazy.

On approach of the house I overheard Sans and Papyrus chatting inside. They said my name so I continued my bad habit of ease dropping at the door for a moment before I went inside.

"SANS, YOU HAVE TO TELL FRISK! THIS TIME SHE'S HERE TO STAY!"

"Pap, I know you and Alphys are all about shipping us or whatever, but I doubt she want to be with a bone bro. Besides that, I'm not too good on boats."

I tried not to snicker at his pun and got thinking. Shipping? Why would they ship us, and if he had something he had to tell me about why didn't he just say it? I knocked on the door and waited for them to answer. Perhaps if I pressed a bit he would tell me.

Papyrus opened the door and beamed. It was always nice to be greeted with his energy. He allowed me access in and spoke gently to not startle Ariel.

"Frisk, we were just talking about you."

"Yeah? Well I came here to tell you guys I got a job." I moved my eyes to meet Sans's. I wondered if he still remembered the looks I'd give him to say we needed to talk. He looked a bit nervous in response but gave me a nod.

"Good job kid. Where at?"

"Yes! Where will you be working? We can visit!"

I moved my attention back to Papyrus. "Grillby's. I start training tomorrow and hopefully will get behind the counter soon."

"Well, it's not guard duty, but it's a good start! I'm proud of you!"

I felt a nudge on my arm and knew Sans was wanting me to follow him.

"Thanks Pap. If you don't mind, I'm gonna change Ariel upstairs. I don't want it to get to smelly down here."

He nodded and clapped his boney hands together. "I'll call everyone and tell them your good news."

I gave him a happy nod, glad I don't have to tell everyone myself, and headed up the stairs. Sans lead the way and opened the door to his room for me. It was comfy and cozy, a room that was eady to relax in.

"Alright, Mama Frisk. What do we need to talk about?" He laid back on the bed.

"Flowey." I said and sat by him. He lost the lights in his eyes and sat up at the mention of the name. "He's back."


	33. Chapter 33

"What do you mean 'He's back?'" Sans said in a low lone that sent shivers through me.

I could feel the temperature drop in the room and I resisted the instinct to hold Ariel close. It wasn't good news to hear about the little monster that had tried to kill me the moment I fell was even worse the news he brought me. So to see Sans get this mad even before I told him about the others Flowey mentions, I was getting a bit shaken.

"Flowey has been following me, and he confronted me on the way here." I started, trying to take it slow.

"Did he hurt you?" His eyes had yet to return to their normal state.

"No, but he did warn me. He said that since I returned, he and others woke up…A-and there was a door I found, in waterfall."

I swore his eyes got even darker. Ariel even began to whimper and cry so I brought her closer to my chest. It was almost scarier to be in Sans's presence right now than to be with Flowey.

"Don't. Touch. The. Door." He pronounced each word clearly. "It's not supposed to be there."

I nodded in small sharp movements. I was afraid to tell him I opened it a crack and about the black I saw inside. He was more terrifying than whatever was in there, so I wasn't going to say anything. Sans though, seemed to see right through me.

"Frisk. Did you touch it?"

"I-I…I opened it a crack…" I admitted.

His hands shot out and grabbed onto one of mine. I nearly fell off the bed as he did so. He seemed to be looking me over for any cuts or marks. When he didn't find any he let go. He let out a curt sigh before speaking again.

"I need you to take me to the door. Now."

"B-But Ariel—"

"Paps can watch her. I'll make sure he locks the door too. But we need to go."

My body felt stiff and my mouth dry, but I managed to nod and head back out of the room down the stairs. Papyrus was on the couch texting the others, smiling as always. When he glanced up at me his expression became worried.

"Frisk?"

"Can you watch Ariel for a minute? Sans and I need to go do something."

"Of course! Just don't be out long, Toriel wants you home for dinner."

I nodded and gave him a gentle smile while handing over my child. I trusted Papyrus to keep her safe and happy; even if I wasn't sure I was going to be in the next few minutes.

Sans came down and met me at the door. He turned the lock so the house was closed off from anyone trying to enter, then he took my hand. As soon as our palms touched, he teleported us to his Waterfall sentry station.

"Where." He stated rather than asked.

I walked a few steps ahead to lead to the grey door. I felt like I was walking into a trap that was obvious to everyone, but of course I had to do. Sans was with me at least, that should make me feel somewhat better.

As we came into view my feet stopped working and Sans bumped into me. The door that I knew the had been left closed was now open. Any security I felt was gone and I wanted to take off running. Sans saw the image now too and he grabbed my hand once more.

"Don't let go." He commanded and I squeezed tight.

We were going to be in for a bad time.


	34. Chapter 34

We approached the door with caution and in silence. It occurred to me that whatever was behind the door, or had been, Sans knew something about. I knew better than to ask him right now about what could've been there. It obviously wasn't a good thing, but why was it only now that I've seen the door.

Sans glanced around the edge of the door frame and into the space behind it. He muttered a string of curses and hit the wall. Leaning over his shoulder I took my turn to peer in. The room was dark grey and empty of anything. It felt like a prison that you kept the worst of the worst in, and that prisoner had escaped.

"Sans," I broke the silence. "What was in there?"

He teleported us out of Waterfall and into Hotlands. Landing us in front of the lab, he glanced at me. He seemed on edge and ready to strike at the first thing that moved.

"Someone who should still be there or dead."

With that he guided me inside and shut the door manually behind him so it locked.

"Alphys!" He yelled out to her.

The yellow dino-looking woman shot up from her desk. She had dried drool on her chin and a pen indentation on her forehead. Her hands rubbed her eyes and face in an attempt to wake up.

"S-Sans? F-Frisk? What are you doing h-here?"

"We need to look at the cameras. Now."

She seemed taken aback and twiddled her thumbs.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sans. I-I know you don't like them—"

"Alphys. NOW." His voice went low and the poor girl nearly toppled her chair to give him access.

I never knew Sans to be a computer person, but his finger bones flew across the keyboard and swapped between each camera with lightning speed. He spent only fractions of a second on each screen as he scanned the Underground.

"Wh-What's going on?" Alphys stuttered.

I wanted to catch her up, but Sans cursing again would stop me. He had stopped on the Waterfall camera where the door should be, but nothing was there. It was as if no anomaly had even appeared.

"He's out…"

In unison Alphys and I spoke. "Who?"

He turned his attention back to searching the cameras before he muttered a name that I had never heard before.

"Gaster."


	35. Chapter 35

"B-B-But Gaster is supposed to be dead!" Alphys jumped up, her movements sporadic.

"Who's Gaster?" I looked between them with confusion and, of course, some fear.

The name meant nothing to me for now, but I figured they'd tell me and make me want to wet myself. Sans kept his eyes glued to the screen and clenched his jaw, confirming my fears were within reason.

"H-He was the R-Royal Scientist...b-but he was a b-bit...unethical." Alphys tried to clear things up.

Sans added on, "He also was an ass with a sick sense of humor and no compassion. He was lucky he fell in the void before I was strong enough to dust him myself."

I looked between them and mouthed to Alphys, "Personal connection?"

She nodded and mouthed back, "Father."

It took me a moment to register what she said. Gaster, this horrible sounding man, was Sans's father? Sans, the goofy lovable skeleton that was really cute when he wanted to be. I could hardly imagine his father, let alone a mean one.

Sans slammed his hands on the desk and made Alphys and I jump.

"Where is he?!"

"S-Sans, I-I'll watch the cameras and call you in a-anything shows up. Y-You should get h-home to Papyrus..."

He pushed away from the desk and stood up. His eyes were dark once more and I was afraid I wouldn't see the whites in them again.

"If he is in my house with Paps and Ariel I will make sure he SUFFERS."

My throat tightened and I took his hand. He could've been the scariest thing right now if the safety of my child wasn't being threatened.

"Let's go."

With that, we were gone. My feet touched the floor of the brothers' home and I adjusted my eyes to the scene. Papyrus was still where we had left him with Ariel and they were both giggling while he played with her toes.

"FRISK! SANS! YOU'RE BACK! THE GREATEST THING HAPPENED!"

Sans's shoulders relaxed greatly and he moved to Papyrus's side, patting his shoulder. It was easy to see how much he loved his brother.

I made my way to my daughter and held her close to my chest. She squirmed and giggled, reaching up to grab my hair.

"Pa'ta!" She spoke and giggled.

I stared her in the face like a statue. Did she just say her first word?

"Pa'ta!" She repeated.

"ISN'T IT GREAT! I TAUGHT HER THE WORD PASTA! Though she doesn't quite have the 's' sound for it yet."

With all the build up of events for today I finally cracked a bit and started laughing. From Flowey to Grillby, Gaster to this, I had reached my roller-coaster limit. Laughter tears streamed down my face and I smiled at him. I caught glimpse of Sans in the corner of my eye and he had a mix of concern, happiness, and worry in his smile.

"Good job, Papyrus. Before you know it she will be talking like crazy."

"I HOPE SHE LEARNS TO SAY MY NAME!" He beamed and looked to Sans. "THEN I CAN TEACH HER TO SAY YOUR NAME."

Sans tried to look enthusiastic as he gave his response. "Its pa'ta be perfect. It's kinda hard to say Sans without an 's'."

"SANS! SHE'S A BABYBONES! DON'T PUSH HER TO HARD!"


	36. Chapter 36

With the day ending on that note Sans took me home the fastest way possible, only to change my plans of staying there.

"You want me to stay at your place tonight?"

He nodded, leaning against my bedroom door.

"I wanna make sure you both are safe until we find out where Gaster and Flowey are hiding."

It was clear he wasn't going to leave until he got his way, and, being late at night, I wasn't about to argue and wake Ariel, whom I just put to sleep.

With a sigh I stepped past him and walked up the wall. "Let me tell mom so she doesn't worry."

"You do that and I'll pack your stuff."

Toriel was at her desk when I cracked the door open. She seemed to be writing in her journal again, which left me to wonder how often I'd find my name in there.

"Mom?"

She glanced up and smiled at me. "Come in my child. What is it?"

I stepped in the room and instantly felt cozy and warm. Something about how she kept the room just made you want to stay for forever.

"Sans wants me to stay at his place tonight, but I'll try to be back tomorrow after work to tell you about my day."

She closed her journal and smiled, a sparkle in her eye. "You're a grown up now, Frisk. You can stay where ever you please. Thank you though for telling me. Oh, and tell Sans that he needs to treat you well if you two are going to be staying together so often."

My face must have been redder than I imagined because she started to laugh. I quickly wished her goodnight and left her room to return to mine. By the time I got there the only thing left of mine in the place was my daughter and my shoes. Sans sat on the bed waiting for me, one arm occupied by Ariel and the other outstretched for me.

"Did you take everything?"

"I don'know when we'll find him and I didn't know what you'd wanna take."He shrugged.

I sighed and took his hand again, ready this time for the leap through space.

When we touched down I took Ariel from him and brought her up to rest in his room. He followed and waited for me to lay her down before he started gathering some bedding from his closet.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch. You take the bed and I'll-"

"Oh no you don't." I cut him off and took away the bedding from him. Tossing everything but the extra pillow back in the closet, I turned to stand in his face.

"We made a deal. Tonight, we share the bed."

He stared at me, blank in the face. I could see his face growing blue even in the dim lit room. Had he forgotten?

"Sans?"

"Y-Yeah..heh, we did made a deal didn't we?" He tried to play it cool and shrugged his shoulders.

"Good. Now I'm gonna get comfy before we go to bed, alright?" I started taking off my shirt and he averted his eyes. Hadn't I already changed once in front of him?

I then removed the bra that I hated so much and put on a t-shirt nightgown to sleep in. It laid about halfway down my thighs so I could easily take off my pants and not expose any unmentionables. Once I finished I glanced back at the blue-bones man whom was turned the opposite way now.

"Sans, aren't you going to change?"

He glanced over and let out a breath he had been holding. He then took off his jacket and shirt and waved his arms in statement.

"Done."

I looked over his ribs and collar again. He was really handsome for a pile of bones held together by magic. I wondered how comfortable they were if I laid on them.


	37. Chapter 37

He got into bed first and took up residence against the wall. The bed wasn't quite built for two, so when I joined him we were quite literally pressed skin to bone.

I tried to hide any bit of nervousness that I had as were were glancing at each other. We must have both thought the same thing, where do we look.

I tried to keep my eyes off his chest and at least above the collar, which was surprisingly difficult to do. I felt his chest move against mine with each breath and it started messing up my breathing too, it trying to sync with his. His yes would lock with mine a moment before trying to find something else to look at. It was awkward and I was half willing to turn the other way.

"So, uh, comfy?" Sans spoke.

It felt like his voice was right in my ear, thus I shivered.

"Y-Yeah. The bed is smaller than I remembered..."

"Yeah, me too...maybe I can make a little room."

I raised a brow as he shifted a bit, putting an arm under my head and the pillow then pulling me a bit closer from the edge of the bed. Now I was even closer to him and could feel his heartbeat faintly.

"Any better?" His cheeks were still tinted and I realized he made a pretty bold move.

I wasn't normally one to be flirted with, actually it was the opposite. Him flirting with me, especially this type of move, was not going to fly by without me flirting back. I Pressed further into him and laid my head on his chest. It shockingly felt full and soft, and I wanted to run my hands over it.

"Much better." I managed to squeak out and I forced my eyes shut to look relaxed.

His heart was racing a bit under those thick bones. It was clear he hadn't expected me to push back. Was he going to try further, or would we leave it at this for our flirting game? I would be a little disappointed if he had stopped, but he went the extra mine to use his free arm to hold me.

"Yeah, me too."

I could feel my heart racing his, but things never lasted as they should. My mind decided to exit the flirt highway and take a more dangerous route. I imagined what it would be like to feel his heart in my hand, being squished between my fingers. How I could watch him poof into dust with one quick squeeze.

A laugh, not my own, left my throat and echoed in the room. My voice betrayed me soon after and followed up with a sentence I couldn't take back.

"Too bad there's no knife this time, Trashbag."

His bones went rigid and he shot up to look at me. He looked like he saw a ghost as he faced my body.

I felt out of control for the moment as I grinned wildly back at him, my eyes feeling like they were open to full capacity. What was I doing? What was I saying?

"Frisk...?" His voice was lined with warning.

Just as fast as the change came, it went. My eyes filling with horror now instead of whatever they had in them a second ago. My smile was gone and replaced with quivering lips.

"S-Sans...wh-what was that?"


	38. Chapter 38

He stayed quiet, unsure who he was looking at. I would've done the same for I wasn't sure who just spoke through me either. I wanted answers though, and Sans was the only one that could help me.

"Sans please."

"...Frisk, I need you to answer everything I ask, okay?"

What was he talking about? Did he not believe it was me again? I gave him a nod and he began his questions.

"What happened to you before you got the the Underground?"

My face must have reflected my hurt. I didn't like talking about it, so why was he making me? Was there no other way for him to believe it was me.

"I...I was raped."

He nodded and took my hand in reassurance. "Alright...now what were you thinking when you...when that just happened?"

"I was listening to your heart..." I started, embarrassed I had to admit that. "Then, I thought about...turning you to dust..." The last words hardly made it off my tongue and I felt ill. I would never want to hurt him. Sans was my best friend.

"Has this ever happened before?"

I was about to say no when I remembered the strange occurrence at the lab when I got way to into the role of the bad guy.

"O-Once...at the lab with Alphys and Undyne, i-it wasn't quite the same though. I-I was acting as a bad guy and got overly attached to it..."

He paused and I watched his fingers curl and uncurl.

"Frisk...I think Gaster and Flowey may be the least of our problems..."

"What do you mean?" He was being so cryptic and I wanted answers. How could someone like Gaster be less of a problem than something else? Was I not here tonight because Gaster was that bad?

"There is a lot I need you to accept in order for you to understand, okay Frisk? So please, bare with me." Sans was trying to keep an even tone for me, so I had to give him the benefit of doubt. I had to trust him, not only as a friend and person, but as my only hope for safety.

"You know about the other humans that fell before you, the ones who's souls Asgore had taken to try and break the barrier. Well the first soul, Chara, was not an easy one to get."

I collected this information as it came. Chara. That name resonated with my soul, though it was only now that I was hearing it for the first time.

"Chara was evil. They had managed to gain max LV and tried to kill everyone without alerting the King and Queen...Tori and Asgore had accepted them as a second child, the first being the fallen Prince Asriel...when Ariel died the King and Queen finally understood how bad Chara was. Chara was killed and their soul was the first one collected...but Their soul was never properly contained and part of it, I'm not sure how, went missing."

"Alright, but what does that have to do with me?" I asked out loud. It was a lot to take in, but I was managing.

"Frisk, Chara and I had bad blood...they were the only one to call me Trashbag, like you just did...I have a bad hunch that the missing piece of Chara's soul somehow got attached to yours."


	39. Chapter 39

My mind was reeling on this new reality of being occupied by another soul. It made me fell sick and I hand to put my face in my hands to stop the world from twisting.

"What do I do?"

He rested his hand on my leg a second and changed his mind, pulling me into his arms for comfort. His warm embrace made me feel a slight bit better, but not as much as I'd hoped.

"I got ya, kitten. I promise to help you out."

I chose not to gush over the pet name and held onto him. Just when things were bad they get worse. I just want something to go right for once. Just give me some peace and happiness. Tears fell down my face and I cried into his shoulder.

"Come on, Frisk. Don't 'cha trust me?"

I nodded with a sniffle. I trusted him more than anything, but right now I was just overwhelmed.

"Alright then." He lifted my chin and gave me a gentle smile. "Now, we gotta work tomorrow, so we gotta get some sleep."

"W-We?" I asked softly, looking into his eyes. We were face to face, inches apart, and I was hardly aware of it.

"Yeah. I work the bone tomorrow." He winked softly. "Gotta earn something to pay off my tabs."

I giggled shakily and leaned my head on his shoulder, still looking at him. "I'd like to hear that. I bet you're pretty good for Grillby to hire you."

He blushed slightly and ruffled my hair. "Yeah well, I'm not the best. I'm sure you'd one-up me in the bar."

His modesty was almost too much to handle. Each blush of his made me fall harder for him and reminded me of how I had yet to tell him my feelings. My problem was when would be a good time amidst all of this chaos?

"…Sans?" I started, knowing now would possibly be the beat or only time to tell him, but I needed to confirm he was feeling similar toward me. "I heard you and Papyrus talking the other day….there was something he wanted you to tell me…"

I watched as every shade of blue crossed his face. He opened and shut his mouth a few times before he sighed in defeat. It was easy to see it wasn't a comfortable subject, and that I struck a bone.

"W-Well, ah, you see….Paps knows…well Paps…he thinks I should tell you that I like you and stuff, but ya see, that might mess things up between us…"

"Ah…" I thought over each word he had spoken. "Yeah…this changes things for sure."

His body language changed and he started to move. He was going to give me space but I made that impossible. I was leaning on his shoulder and block the path off the bed, so he had no coice but to remain there.

I wanted to forget all the bad for just a moment and take in this, this moment of reveal. He had reciprocating feelings toward me and I could understand his oddly protective behavior toward Ariel and I. I needed to show him how I felt back. It was my turn to be bold. Thus I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to his teeth.


	40. Chapter 40

At first it was a bit odd to feel, but when he came out of his shock, I could feel a magical sensation tingle my lips. The kiss was, to say the least, thrilling. The sparks made my whole body feel electric and Sans pulling me closer to his body only added to the feeling. As he deepened the kiss, leaning me back onto the bed, he slipped on hand lower down my spine.

My body reflexively arched into his and I let out a squeak. Sans chuckled against my lips and gave a little space between us to talk.

"Wasn't expecting that."

I wasn't sure if that was meant to be about my reflexes or about me swooping in for a kiss, so I nodded. I was thankful for once that he hadn't cracked a pun. I didn't quite want our moment ruined yet.

"So I'm guessing—"

"Yes Sans. I have feelings for you too." I snuggled into his chest. "Now, are we gonna talk or—"

He smirked and rolled onto his half the bed and pulled me close. "You're right, we better get some shuteye. G'night Frisk."

He closed his eyes and relaxed. I couldn't believe he would end things like this. That damn skeleton was leaving me high and dry. My blood was still pumping from the collective events of the night and I wasn't about to drift into dreamland, which more likely contained a nightmare waiting for me tonight. No, I wanted to end the night off with something special. But if he was going to leave me wanting more, then I would have to turn the tables.

My cheeks were already red at the thought of torturing him in the way I was about to. Maybe he wouldn't even notice though, and I would be left teasing myself more than him. Pushing that aside, I moved the arm I wasn't laying on down to my panties. They were already less dry than a few minutes ago, and the area was brimming with expectations.

I'd have to play it up a little to catch his attention before he would truly fall asleep, thus I squirmed a bit and moved my arm in larger movements. I was going to pleasure myself, just in a way that showed off what I was doing. Then maybe he would join me.

I left some not-so-soft moans bubble out of me and make their way to Sans's ears. I could feel him shift a bit so I knew I caught his attention. Letting my senses guide me, my hand moved away the pesky fabric and started to work my sweet areas a little at a time. With each twitch of my fingers my moans became more real and intense. Sans was sure to be paying attention, wasn't he? I got an answer when a boney hand traced its way down my arm.

"I see you need some help getting to sleep, kitten." He hummed in my ear, his hand now hovering over my own.

My breath was caught so I nodded, not completely stopping my moving digits. As expected he chuckled then he moved closer against me. I felt something hard press into my back and his hand moving mine out of the way. It was strange to think that things were happening so fast, but I was going to enjoy every second.

His fingers were a bit clumsy at first. They wandered and felt their way around curiously. It still felt nice of course, but when he found that peak of pleasure he sure milked it dry. I found myself struggling to stay quiet enough not to wake my sleeping child. My mind was slipping from pleasure.

"S-Sans!" I squeaked out and he slipped the blanket up for me to bite.

I rolled over the edge of my waterfall and came crashing onto its lower banks. I hadn't experienced any pleasure so grand from anyone. He was just perfect in his movements and managed to exhaust me in a matter of minutes.

"Can my frisky kitten sleep now?" He whispered.

I rolled to face him and kissed his cheekbones. "Absolutely…will you be able to though?"

I rubbed my knee up against his crotch that was bulging. He was packing something big and I was tempted to take a peak.

"I can always sleep." He smirked and raised his hand to his face.

His tongue flicked out across his fingers while one eye closed in a wink. It was then I realized that was the hand that had pleased me. My face burned and I flipped back over in the other direction. He was such a tease.


	41. Chapter 41

When morning hit we were already up and working on solutions to our problems. Sans had popped in and out between different places and home. He was looking for Gaster and Flowey, while I tried to explain over the phone to Alphys we needed her lab for some tests. It was very difficult without giving everything away but I convinced her. She knew about Gaster so I could use him as a sort of excuse without mentioning Chara.

Papyrus made us breakfast, without knowing we woke before him for once and had downed a full pot of coffee between us. He would have to stay with Toriel in the Ruins and watch Ariel today, but that wouldn't be difficult to get him to do. Sans and I both thought the Ruins would be the safest for now for them both. We also had to convince him it'd be better for him not to visit Grillby's on my first day. We said it'd be best so I wouldn't get distracted.

Sans got back in time from another hunt for us to send brother and baby off to Toriel's. When that was done he brought me back home to get ready.

"So what did Alphys say?"

"She said it'd be fine to use the lab a bit, just be careful of course. Any luck finding them?" I gathered my work clothes and headed to the shower. I did have to go in to work early, so I wanted to be ready.

"No. G. knows the Underground better than anyone. Flowey is probably with him or found a better hidey hole."

I nod and cracked the bathroom door so we can keep talking. As the water ran I called out to him. "Do you think they're planning anything? Flowey only warned me, and I still haven't seen Gaster."

"Probably. G. isn't exactly a jump-the-gun kinda guy, and he's been stuck in the void for so long I'm sure he has every second planned."

I stepped into the shower and felt my hair stand on end. A voice in my head laughed and spoke to me.

"He's not the only one."

I nearly fell out of the shower and into the toilet. The voice was still giggling but quieting down a bit, like a fading audience on a TV show. It was terrifying. My shower only lasted a speedy two minutes before I jumped out and got dressed.

"Ch-Chara is planning too." I told Sans as I stepped out of the bathroom.

He was leaned against the wall waiting for me. His hands in his pockets and his eyes alert. I always wondered how he managed to keep such a chill demeanor even in situations like this.

"Well, we'll have to do our best to stop any plans and bad stuff so we can get to more bed stuff later on." I caught his pun and smirk he gave me.

"The bed stuff can only happen if my boyfriend treats me just as he did last night." I try to say back lightly.

I watched his cheeks flush blue. It was utterly adorable, but of course I wouldn't tell him that. It'd ruin that face he had going on. He was my cute and punny protector now, if he accepted that.

"I'll be sure to copy him in on the memo. Too bad you gotta work later than he does, because he might have given you a really bed night tonight." His pun game grew.

I couldn't let him win. "That's okay. I'm sure things can get hot with Grillby."

With his hand grabbing mine he grinned and teleported us to the familiar bar. "I'm sure it can, kitten."


	42. Chapter 42

The bar was empty for now, as Grillby started my training and Sans set up his spot in the corner to play. Grillby started by showing me where everything was at in the back. This is where I would be working for now, at the grill. He, in short words, explained how to operate the fryer and grill while demonstrating how to make his Underground famous burgers and fries.

It surprisingly wasn't too difficult and before I knew it Sans had my first burger and fries in front of him. Grillby had decided to place his own creation in front of the skeleton too, to see if the regular could taste the difference. Sans cracked his phalanges as if he was preparing for a daunting feat, then he sampled the meals.

"Hmm….greasy, juicy, but light on the ketchup…" He managed between bites of burger A then moved to B. "…good, nice weight, good flavor…"

I crossed my fingers, hoping I did well enough. Sans closed one eye and smirked. I wasn't sure how to take that from the man of many pranks.

"I suspect that burger A is Grillz. But they are both great and close in flavor."

Grillby nodded and patted my shoulder, his hand being gloved for our training session so I didn't get burned. "Good job, Frisk…..I'll teach you more tomorrow."

I let out a sigh of relief and beamed at my boyfriend. I was successful, now I just had to make it through night one. Sans gave me a thumbs up, he was proud. He then left his stool and wandered toward the door.

"I think it's time to open, right Grillby?" Without needing confirmation, Sans unlocked the door and turned on the neon sign outside.

With that, the night leapt into action and I was thrown into the thick of things. My hands stung slightly with each batch of fries and beef patties that splashed me with grease, but I tried to enjoy myself. Grillby would come back to run plates and give me reassuring nods with encouraging smiles. The guy had done all of this without help for so long, I don't understand how he did it.

Finally I hit a break around eight pm and got to go back the employee area once more. Sans was sitting on the couch with his head leaned back and eyes shut. When I got closer to him he smiled and waved without lifting a lid.

"Grease treating you good, kitten? Or do I need to tell Grillz to get back to the kitchen?"

"It's fine. I doubt mom will like the little burn marks on me, but I'll be fine. How's the crowd for you?" I sat beside him and watched him relax.

"Not bad tonight. I think because you're the first new employee behind the bar, you attracted some attention. I've never had to share so much of my ketchup stash."

Giggles escaped me and his eye opened to watch my laugher. It was nice to work with him, even if it would only be every now and again. I could also see him at home now too, or at least until I figure out the Gaster/Chara/Flowey business and my need-a-home business.

"You should probably call and check on the kid, while I go get set up for the next set….but, uh,have you had any issues with _them_ yet?"

While answering, I dug out my phone. "Nothing yet. I haven't heard anything since we left the house."

He nodded and patted my leg. "Good. Let's hope it stays that way…And tell Paps I'll be there around ten."

I returned the nod and dialed mom's phone as he left. It didn't take but a second for her to answer with her normal cheery disposition.

"Hello my child. How is work? I'm so proud of you finding a job so soon."

"Hi mom. Work is fine. How's Ariel doing? Have you put her to bed yet, or given her a bath?" I stood and began pacing as I talked. It was hard for me to stay still for too long on the phone.

"Of course. She's sleeping soundly with Papyrus watching over her. She's such a sweet child."

A smile spread across my face. "I know….Well I don't get off until midnight, but Sans gets off at ten and will get there as soon as he can. Just be sure to keep an eye on her and don't let her out of either of your sight, okay? I love you."

"Of course my dear! I love you very much, have a good night."

" _Indeed_ _.(Indeed.)_ " Came a voice from behind me.


	43. Chapter 43

I didn't recognize the voice so I turned to see who it might me. I knew a lot of monsters in the Underground, but when I looked this man in the face I didn't know him.

The first words I'd use to describe him were tall and dark. He wore a black lab coat, pants, and shoes. His height was towering, inches above Papyrus for sure. He was a skeleton like the brothers, but he had cracks above one eye and below the other that spread around his skull. Looming over me, his toothless smile spread in a concerning grin.

"It will be a very nice night, human. (It will be a very nice night, human.)" He said, his voice seemingly inside my head. Every word crackled and buzzed with dark magic, forcing me to take a step back.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Do I truly need to answer that? I believe you know the answer already. (Do I truly need to answer that? I believe you know the answer already.)"

Hands appeared in front of him, filling the space between us. There were seven in total, all with a hole right through the palm. They floated there a moment, forming them-selves and glowing with a different color, each resembling the colors of the once gathered human souls.

This was Gaster, Sans and Papyrus's father whom I had set free. I was certain. A knot formed in my stomach, and I hoped someone would help come to my rescue. Fighting wasn't something I was ever good at, and I doubt I could survive this by talking.

"G-Gaster…." My voice was starting to betray me with hints of fear. "Wh-What do you w-want?"

Two of the hands, the ones he seemed to predominantly used, moved while he talked. "Ah, I see you re a curious one. That never boded well for you humans. (Ah, I see you're a curious one. That never boded well for you humans.)"

Something suddenly snapped in my mind and I felt like I was watching myself again. My hands balled and I bared my teeth at the man before me. I no longer had control.

"Back off Wingding! She's mine. Find yourself another human to ruin!"

The blacked smile frowned and tried to piece together what was now in front of him. Once he had, his smile returned. Gaster seemed oddly pleased at his new opponent.

"Chara, I recognize that face of yours. How did you manage to gain such control? (Chara, I recognize that face of yours. How did you manage to gain such control?)"

Chara, now holding my body hostage, snarled and stepped forward in defiance. I tried desperately to gain back power over myself and call out for Sans. I screamed with every inch of my soul for him, but doubted he could hear me.

"Don't interfere with my plans! I'll dust you just like the rest of them!"

"Will you now? I don t see you having the power. (Will you now? I don't see you having the power.)" His smirk grew and his hands grabbed hold of my wrists. "Besides, this soul is mine to use. (Besides, this soul is mine to use.)"

A blue blaster shot across and pushed Gaster far away from me. Sans appeared at my side and held up his hands in protection, blue bones appearing around us.

"Frisk, run!" He yelled at me.


	44. Chapter 44

I, or Chara as me, laughed and reached for the nearest object to become a weapon. Unfortunately, being that we were within a wall of a kitchen, it wasn't surprising they found a knife close by. They took a lunge at Sans, who was quick to react and jumped out of the way.

"Miss me trash bag?" Chara grinned, using the knife to wave in greeting.

His eyes darkened and one turned a crystal blue. "Chara."

Gaster cast his hands forward again to grab my/Chara's wrists but Sans threw bones his way. Chara took the opening and dove forward once more. In a flash Sans was gone, using his ability to get behind me. He used his blue attack to hold me to my spot and tried to move his attention to his father.

Bones and hands flew at each other for a solid minute before Chara broke free once more. As Sans went to fix the issue, Gaster took off in a black mist, gone from the room. Cursing under, Sans was now left to deal with Chara.

"Give me back Frisk." Sans stated. It was easy to see he wasn't going to stand for Chara as his girlfriend, but right now he had no way of switching us out.

Being trapped in a blue aura that held them a few feet off the ground, Chara spoke. "Too bad. She's mine."

I yelled at Chara, hoping it might do something, but they brushed it off. There had to be a way to gain back control, at least for now.

Chara smirked at Sans, "Now go play with Daddy while I dust the place."

"I doubt you'll clean the place up. Now give me Frisk." He growled.

I dug deep into my soul and tried to find an answer. Chara's soul was attaching itself to mine , slowly suffocating it with LV. I needed to pry myself from them and become free. I couldn't host two souls in one body. If I tried, it'd kill me.

Our souls were side by side, a dark menacing red soul next to a bight shiny one. One was going to overpower the other at some point, darkness over light or light over darkness. Using all my will I put some space between the two, enough to allow me control over my bright soul once more. I could only hope I could make it last a while.

Imagine being shocked by a light socket or tazered, that was the feeling of regaining control of your body and soul. My legs went numb and turned to jelly, probably sending me on a one-way trip to the floor if Sans hadn't been holding me in place. As soon as he noticed the change of character he released me, saving me with his arms from the floor.

"Frisk….?"

"Sans, I think we have a lot on our plate."


	45. Chapter 45

He relaxed, knowing it was me again, and then got to work. The skeleton could work hard if he had the right mind to be.

"We're heading home. I'll tell Grillz, and then we get out of here."

I wasn't going to argue. I wanted to be home, curled up on the bed, holding Ariel while Sans held me. I wanted peace and safety. Mostly, I wanted things to go right for everyone, just this once.

"We'll take a short cut to get Paps and Ariel too." Sans said while he escorted me out of the employee space toward the bar. "They should be fine since G never knew about the Ruins."

Grillby saw us come out and just nodded. He did not need an explanation for the noise in the back or why we both looked exhausted, he just let us go. I'd have to remember to work extra hard for him when I returned, he deserved it.

Sans's short cuts put us in Mom's living room. As I adjusted to the jump through space, I noticed the lack of sound. I knew Ariel was in bed, but I expected there to be at least the noise of Papyrus talking or whispering but the house was dead quiet. We both shivered and made our way to the bedrooms.

"Papyrus?" I called out, hoping for an answer. Sans had said Gaster shouldn't have known about this place, but I still felt cold inside.

The room where Ariel would normally be sleeping was empty. Nothing seemed out of place though, so we perused forward. My hands were getting shaky now. Sans seemed disturbed and prepared for an attack. We approached Mom's room and noticed the scratches on the door. This is when panic set in.

"Mom! Ariel!" I threw open the door.

Sans grabbed my arm, ready to pull me from harm, but he let go in an instant. Inside the room was thick creeping vines that snaked across the walls, floors, and ceiling. Toriel and Papyrus were ensnared by the tendrils, gagging them and locking them in place. They squirmed at the sign of us in an attempt to break free.

Summoning sharp bones, Sans sliced though the foliage and freed the two monsters in moments. Toriel, body free of plants, hugged me tight and began to cry. I did my best to make out each blubbered word she said.

"A-A cute…y-yellow, flower….h-he came in from…I-I don't know….A-Ariel…h-he bound us a-and took Ariel."

"A flower?" I didn't really need to ask, but I wanted to be sure.

Flowey, the one we didn't find as a huge threat, took my most precious treasure. When Mom nodded to confirm it was him, I had already begun to think of where he could be and how long I had before Ariel would need me. The most obvious places were where I fell, years ago, or Asgore's, the king's, flower patch. After those spots I'd have to look harder.

Sans muttered the name, "Asriel" under his breath, and it temporarily confused me. Had I heard him wrong? It was Flowey we were after, not an Asriel. Or did he misspeak on Ariel's name? It didn't matter. Flowey was my focus, and he was not going to lay a leaf on my daughter.


	46. Chapter 46

I got the diaper bag filled and I dressed for travel. My baby was going to be found and she was not going to have a single scratch on her. If she did, I wouldn't mind getting a little LV for once.

Sans had aided Mom and Papyrus with getting vine free while I packed, and when he came to check on me I was already at the door.

"Whoa there Frisk. We need to plan this out. We don't know where he could be with Ariel and we still have Gaster lurking around."

"Sans, my daughter is out there with a plant that goes by the moto, and I quote, 'it's kill or be killed.' I am not letting him hold her for any longer than he already has."

"I get it. But how are you gonna get her back? He's not exactly low on EXP."

I nodded and adjusted the straps on my gloves. "I'll fight. If it's for Ariel, I don't mind gaining LV."

Sans shook his head and put himself between the door and I. I knew he was right about needing to think things through, but my instinct was to just find and save her, whatever the cost.

"You're acting a bit like Chara. Do you really wanna risk them taking control when Ariel is around?"

That shut me up. In the back of my head I could sense Chara's rage boiling, wanting to be released in an explosion of fury. It was hard to accept that my boyfriend was right, but I couldn't danger my daughter anymore. Chara was a worse threat than Flowey for now.

Defeated I dropped the diaper bag. "Then what do I do Sans?

"Right now, we find a way to protect you and locate Ariel, Gaster, and Flowey. I'll call Alphys and get her looking through the cameras and then I'll check through the Ruins with Tori. You will stay here with Pap and keep Chara under watch. Okay? We will get this fixed."

He seemed so sure and in control. This was a whole different side of Sans than I was used to seeing. His confidence put me at ease and made me trust that he could do anything he said he could. It was though his laziness was never there, and that he was made for situations like this.

"I love you Sans." I said without hesitation. "I trust that you'll get her back."

His face was tinted with blue as he picked up the dropped bag from the door step.

"I love you too Frisk. I promised to protect any human who fell and passed through those doors. Ariel is a part of that now too."


	47. Chapter 47

To my dismay, both Sans and Alphys came up empty handed on the search for Flowey. Apparently the weed knew where to hide from us all. When no progress was made I fought sleep, even though Papyrus begged me to rest and even tried to read me his favorite bed time story.

"Frisk, we read-" He yawned in exhaustion. "-Fluffy Bunny twice! Can we sleep?"

I sighed and settled into the twin size bed across from his. I'd fake it for him, he deserved to at least feel as though he could help put my mind at ease.

"Yeah, Pap, we can sleep now. Good night." I rolled over and stared at the wall, listening to him relax and fall asleep himself.

He was such a good skeleton, with such a kind soul. It was hard to resist his attempts to better your mood. Sans was the one affected the most by his antics, besides myself. As I thought of the shorter brother he entered the room and sat on the edge of my bed. His hand rubbed my back and I rolled over to meet his gaze.

"Nothin' yet, kitten, but we'll find her. Flowey isn't dumb enough to hand over a soul to G—"

"But he wouldn't be against using it himself." I mumbled and broke our exchange of looks. Sans was trying to make me feel better, I know, but it was so difficult to stay positive.

"Frisk, look, I made you a promise didn't I? Give me time. You're supposed to be the determined one that is confident about getting anything you set your mind to. Don't let them take that from you."

Feeling tears sting my eyes, I clutched onto him and let my emotions ooze out of me. All of the anger, fear, love, hate, worry, and pain was now spilling from my soul onto Sans's in hopes of repair. I was broken, far beyond what a bone attach could ever do to me.

He held me tight and took us on a short cut to the best view the capital in Waterfall. The castle stood on the horizon and, in the faint distance, the twinkling of the music box within the rained-on statue could be heard. He tucked me within his jacket on his lap and sat with me, letting me get out my emotions until I was ready.

I leaned on him and listened as I calmed. The pings of each note blended with the sound of Sans's heart beat soothed the ache in me and gave my lungs air to breathe.

"Thanks." I muttered to him.

"You don't ever need to thank me for something like this." His fingers found themselves caught in some knots of my hair when they attempted to comb through it. As he freed his hand he whispered gently in my ear. "I love you Frisk."

"I love you too Sans." I nuzzled into him, starting to finally ease.

"Interesting. (Interesting.)" Came a voice from what seemed nearby. "I wonder what would come of a hybrid soul, one between human and monster. (I wonder what would come of a hybrid soul, one between human and monster.)"

Sans's grip knotted around me, his eye already blue. I could feel the pulsing magic in his veins that warmed me like a fire. Gaster no doubt was in earshot, but he hid well from the eye. Having a lack of visuals only made him more frightening.

"Shall we try it out? (Shall we try it out?)"

That is when I felt a sting on my spine and the back of my leg. Sans was still on guard, having not noticed my stinging pain until I spoke up.

"S-Sans….I have a needle in my leg."

He took one look and gritted his teeth. "Fuck!"

Then, in the same breath, we were in the lab.


	48. Chapter 48

It turns out, nothing came of the needles. We weren't sure of what was in them, but after being monitored by Alphys for a few hours we decided that it was a faux drug. To bring Sans peace of mind though I kept a little sticky, pocket size, soul monitor stuck to the center of my chest. It would report any changes to both Sans and Alphys through their phones.

It seemed like the search became even more personal for Sans and I now. He wanted some sort of vengeance on Gaster for sticking me, and I more intensely toward Flowey the longer he kept Ariel. We were both a mess, but Sans had the advantage of being able to teleport to keep him busy. Where I was left with to wander and think.

I started off with negative thoughts: What if she was hurt, or what if she was hungry? Then my thoughts moved on to saddened memories: Will she say "Pa'ta" again, or drink another bottle? Finally my thoughts grew dark and I started to think of ways to get my revenge.

"I could pluck each petal, burn each leaf, and shred his stem. I could make him eat weed killer."

A laugh began to echo in my head and another voice added to my thoughts.

"We could slice him to bits, turn his dust to pie, and let the others eat his remains. We could spread his petals one by one from the Ruins to Hotland, then walk back doing the leaves. Or the best yet, we could force him to watch Mom suffer before we make him suffer, she did let him take her away after all."

My hands shook and I tried to free my head of the thoughts that grew louder. Chara was feeding off the fear and pain, trying to take over. Their soul was trying to replace mine.

Sans returned from another scouting session instantly and with high alert, his phone squealing with an alarm. It only took him a moment to pull me in and check me over before he started to come to the conclusion I wasn't all there.

"Frisk, I need you to calm down. Focus on me. Don't let them have your soul. "

I tried to shut out the noise and give my undivided attention to him, but math was not my strong suite. Chara muttered threats and promises of revenge that seemed very tempting. I could let them reset everything, but Sans was holding me and reassuring me he would fix it. I'd put myself with him first and before anything else. He was more reliable for sure, and I loved him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him, his grip squeezing me more. "I got thinking and lost control"

"Don't worry about it. Just please do your best to stay positive, 'cause I think I found a lead."


	49. Chapter 49

Sans took me back toward Snowdinn just before the bridge to enter the town. He held me close and spoke gently to me, as though not wanting to spike a Chara incident, to explain his findings.

"Okay, so really it was Papyrus who got the lead. He said that while he and Tori were heading to the house he thought he saw Gyftrot with one or Ariel's socks. Gyftrot only hangs around this area, so I have a hunch the weed is keeping her around here."

I tried not to get to excited and processed the information. It all seemed logical, and hopefully it meant we would find her in the next few minutes. I'd been without her for almost a full twenty-four hours and I'm sure she slept as little as I did during the time. We needed each other right this moment, and I was going to find her.

Trudging through the snow we rounded the bend to where Gyftrot resided, indeed with her sock on its head. I snatched it up and held it to my heart.

"Where did you get that sock?" Sans asked the monster, whom explained there was a door near here that the sock was laying outside of.

I thought back to see if I remembered a door nearby. My mind was fuzzy, but I faintly remembered a locked door with the Dreemur seal on it. When the memory came to me and I knew the location and I took off in a full sprint.

"Yeah, run to the pansy. Be ready to give him what he deserves." Chara hissed throughout me.

The snow let up to ice and I used my momentum to skate forward. Ahead was the door. It was a dark purple-ish blue, both from ice and its paint, with a lighter blue crest at its center. Its once sealed edges were now broken free of frost and indicated someone was inside.

Sans caught up to me, pausing to take in the seen. When he did he spoke, his voice thick with anger. "Shit. This door is sealed by royal magic… Tori might be able to open it, but it seems stronger than what she's capable of."

"Royal magic?" I looked at Sans. Did this mean there was no hope?

"Yeah. Only someone of the Dreemur family can pass through. Asgore, Toriel, or…"He trailed off, balling his fists. "No wonder we couldn't find him."

I gritted my teeth, getting mad that he was withholding information. "Sans what don't I know?"

He sighed, "Tori and Asgore had a kid. Asriel, the lost prince that was said to have died long ago…Well to make things short, he didn't die and our little yellow friend in there is what happened to the prince. Details can be explained later, but to some this up, he's got the magic to enter and we don't."


	50. Chapter 50

I took my time staring at him then the door. I didn't want to accept it. I couldn't. I was this close to my daughter and I wouldn't be able to see her, touch her, or cradle her in my arms all because that damn flower had different magic.

"We should go check with Tori, Frisk. She might be able to help." He reached out to grab my arm.

"We can get in Frisk." Chara spoke. "Asriel isn't the only one able to open the stupid door."

Their voice was smooth and it blocked out Sans calling my name. Chara hummed with evil delight, coaxing me in more.

"I can get in too. He is my brother. I share the power that he has. You wanna see Ariel again don't you? She's the only family you truly have left. Are you really gonna let him just take her soul?"

"Frisk. Frisk come on. Don't listen to Chara." Sans tried.

Taking the route I was confident with, I took Sans's hand. I was only now learning more about Flowey, or Asriel, and I wanted to be sure that what Chara said was true about being his sibling. Only then would I make a decision on trusting them.

In a short cut we were at Sans and Papyrus's home where Tori and Pap were waiting.

"Any luck?" Toriel hurried to my side to help with my coat.

"We found her." I muttered and went to the couch.

"Yeah, but she's with him behind a sealed door. Tori, how is your magic anymore? I think you're the only one that can open it."

"It's not very strong I'm afraid…only I can open it you say? How can that be?"

Sans rubbed his neck and opened his mouth to explain, but I jumped in.

"Mom, you had a son?"

She paused and slowly nodded. "Yes…His name was Asriel….Why do you ask my child?"

I ignored her question and asked another back. "Did he have any siblings? What was he like?"

Sans eyed me suspiciously. He seemed to be trying to piece together why I was asking so many questions. I knew when he'd find out he'd say no to my idea, but I wanted to weigh my options properly. If what Chara said was true I could use them to save Ariel and then I gain control again.

"Yes…we had one other child, Asgore and I. They're name was Chara, and they were a fallen human like you…the first in fact. But they got very ill and passed on"

"And Asirel?"

She paused and glanced between Sans and I, wondering what we were up to. She was to kind to ask though and answered my question.

"He was gentle and kind. He hardly ever got into trouble…Chara though was a little more…exploratory. They liked to test their limits and bring Asriel along with. Because of this, Asriel tried to save Chara from death and ended up losing his own life…But I loved them both the same."

Chara hissed from within my mind and started to shout. "LIAR! YOU LOVED HIM MORE!"

I did my best to ignore Chara and sort out all of my information. Why would Asriel want to take my baby if he was such a good kid? What did he want with her? I glanced at Sans whom stared back. It was clear he wanted to talk, but I wasn't willing to waste any more time. I wanted to act first and talk things out later.

"Mom. Can you come with us to the door and try to open it?"


	51. Chapter 51

Toriel was sweating at her efforts to unseal the cavern behind the door. She had only managed to crack it when she grew tired. Her magic must have been used up in her healing efforts when each of the past humans fell, and when she had tried to keep them with her in the Ruins.

"Tori, don't exhaust yourself." Sans rested a hand on her back as she caught her breath.

"I'm sorry….I-I'm not any help."

Papyrus, having followed along, did his best to reassure her. "NONSENSE! YOU DID A WONDERFUL JOB! LOOK! YOU EVEN CRACKED IT OPEN SOME!"

I had stood back from their magical attempts in observation. If it had worked I wouldn't have had to worry, but their attempts failed. Now I needed to go to plan B. Chara was still ranting about Toriel lying when I got their attention.

"Chara, open it." I thought to them.

I knew I was taking a huge risk. Chara was evil and I didn't know what they would really do with my body, and they were not in blood relation to the Dreemurs so would their "magic" prove real?

Chara's energy seemed to be fueled as they responded. "Then give up your control as I take it."

Without warning I felt the push against my conscious control and soon I was backseat driving again. I watched as Chara rolled our shoulders and strode up past the monsters in front of us. They took notice and seemed to think I was going to the door out of grief, but Sans saw soon enough the difference in my eyes.

"Chara—"

Chara raised our hands and red sparks danced at our finger tips arching toward the door. Toriel raised her head to watch as the door opened up before us to a hall lead into a room. Chara then turned and grinned maliciously at our shocked mother.

"You're going to regret giving me magic and loving him more."

The sparks flew out into an arch of red energy toward Toriel, just missing as Sans reacted fast enough to save her from harm. His eye turned blue, ready to use his attacks, but Chara was prepared and took off beyond the opened door. Once through they halted and waved a hand backward.

I watched Sans piece together what they were doing just a second too late. The door thudded closed and the hall darkened. At first we just stood there, taking the time to catch our breaths and regain our energy. I could feel the toll that the magic took on us, and I was regretting making my deal.

"Okay, now give me back—" I started.

"Not a chance. I've got business to take care of." Chara smirked and headed to the room. "I have family to visit."


	52. Chapter 52

The room was fairly dull, it resembling a boring office cubical but with more space. The space was warm though and otherwise would have been welcoming if not for the yellow flower in the center of the floor.

Flowey, or Asriel, waited for us. He was staring us down, leafy hands crossed in determination. I tried to look around the room further, searching for signs of Ariel, but Chara wouldn't allow the turning of my head.

Taking the initiative, Chara spoke first. "Petals suit you, Asriel. You always were a bit of a pansy."

Face knitting in confusion, Asriel looked us over. He took in how we stood and the changes in our face. Once he got his answer he straightened up.

"Howdy Chara. I knew you never left."

Chara walked us forward a few feet, getting us in short distance of the lost Prince. "I can't leave without taking a few of my closest friends with me, now can I?"

Asriel's muscles tensed and they readied themselves for an attack, but Chara wasn't going to end their game so soon.

"Do you remember our old tapes?"

The flower narrowed his eyes and nodded. Chara giggled, something the neither of us expected, Asriel or I, and it made me shiver.

"Those were fun weren't they? Playing in the castle and the court yard…"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Do you remember the last video we made?" The muscles in our face tensed and turned up in a grotesque smile. "'Chara,'" They mimicked Asriel's voice, "'make your creepy face.'"

With that Chara lunged. They went to grab Asriel by the stem, as sparks began to dance at their fingers, but the flower was quick to dodge. The dance was beginning and it looked as though the two would end it with only one walking away.

That would spell out trouble for me. Chara and I were sharing a body, and the longer they fought the more I felt everything draining from me. If Asriel killed Chara I would die too. Thus, I needed to find a way to get control again.

Chara caught a tip of Asriel's petals and he winced in pain. That was when I heard it. A small whimpering and whining had begun. Chara and I turned our heads, trying to locate the sound, but Asriel regained himself. He sent a large vine our way to ensnare our ankle so he could have an advantage. Chara was quick to obliterate it though and the dance resumed.

Every time Asriel would get hit the wine grew and soon became crying. It was clear it was Ariel's cry. I didn't know what he had done to her, but I had a dreaded feeling her life was in his hands, and if I was to save her I needed to stop this fight. Yet, I was still unsure how.

I desperately tried to claw my way back into power, only gaining a second here or there but got suppressed again. It was only when Chara expelled a large amount of magic that they got weak enough for my shots in. I'd have to find a way to get them to use a lot at once. Asriel seemed to be wearing thin himself, so I had to make my efforts count.

"Chara, are you going to keep playing games or are you going to finish him?" I yelled out, hoping I could anger them enough. "Kill him already! I want my daughter back! It looks like you're the pansy here! You're just playing with him!"

The insults were hard to spit out, but it was true that I wanted Ariel and I was willing to do whatever it took to get her back. The cries of her were getting hard to not fret over.

Chara sneered and shouted out loud, not caring if Asriel heard. "Shut up! Your damn kid can die with him!"

Asriel only took a second to catch on to whom Chara was yelling at. He seemed to take advantage of this and taunted the red-eyed human as well.

"You only died for attention! You didn't even care how anyone else felt! No wonder mom hardly grieved when you died!"

Chara's head whipped around to give Asriel a death glare, magic building in their hands.

"I was trying to free you idiots! But now you're all going to die!"


	53. Chapter 53

As Chara threw their hands forward, casting their magic, I pushed against their soul. I could feel my body ache at the effort but I kept pushing. My soul had enough strength to shove theirs back into whatever void they came out of. They shouted and cursed but I could feel them slipping away. I quickly took back the rightful spot in my body and regained my coordination. Too bad for me that when I did, I spent any leftover energy from Chara's magic show. My body crumpled to the floor and I saw Asriel slump over with me. His vines fell, and from above more tendrils rained down with Ariel among them.

She cried and wailed as the web of green that held her up hit the floor. Asriel had managed to create enough of them to hold her far above the ground during our fight, and there were enough vines to lessen the blow when she fell. She laid unharmed on top of them, her little hands and feet moving in protest. I wanted to grab her and go, but both of us were too far out of reach right now.

We both stared, Asriel and I, too weak to move, and unsure if the other would attack. My instincts were yelling at me to not trust him, but as I laid there I realized it was Asriel's vines that held my daughter out of harm's way. He'd been keeping her above us, out of sight, even when he needed his magic to fight Chara.

"Why?" I spoke out, catching his attention.

He rose his head enough to look at me. His dark eyes held no hint of what he may have been thinking.

"Why did you take her?"

He huffed slightly and spoke back. "In this world, it's kill or be killed…with Gaster and Chara…she can't kill yet, so she would need to hide to stay safe…"

"You…" I tried to make sense of it. "You wanted to protect her…but you tied up Mom and Pap—"

"Do you think they'd just hand her over? Plus if anyone knew where I was taking her you and Gaster would find her, and you were Chara's host."

"I wasn't—"

"I know you didn't want to be…Chara never asked for things, they just took them…Hate me if you want, I don't care, but I'm not letting the kid get put in more trouble."

I was speechless. He just wanted to save her? This flower, the same one that had attacked me so long ago, was trying to prevent harm? Thinking back, he did give me warnings, both when I fell and just before the craziness happened with Gaster and Chara. He had also followed me through the Underground and killed his own father when I hadn't (though Asgore had stopped attacking me at the time). Maybe he wasn't evil, but I couldn't put full trust in him.

I attempted to sit up, my body feeling like the limp spaghetti noodles made by Papyrus so often. Once successful, I crawled my way to Ariel and held her to my chest. I didn't see any signs of harm on her, and she snuggled into me right away. For now, I could believe she was safe, and that Asriel took care of her.


	54. Chapter 54

After scooting to sit against a wall, I started to feed my daughter, as she had been at least a day without food. She latched right onto my breast and it eased any of her tension. Asriel watched, though he turned his head to pretend he wasn't. He hadn't moved from his spot, and I felt like he was doing it as to not scare me.

I sighed and called over to him, my nurturing instinct taking hold. "Are you alright? Chara didn't hurt you too bad did they?"

Turning his head to look directly now, he made eye contact. "I'm fine…Is she…are you both okay?" He muttered his concern.

"We're fine…she's just hungry…Do you think…you could open the door for us?"

For the first time he chuckled, even if sarcastically, and it reminded me of his father.

"Do you think I have enough magic to open that thing? Magic doesn't grow on trees."

I paused, sensing an opportunity that I had to take for a perfect pun and hoping maybe it would lighten the atmosphere.

"But it does grow on flowers."

After a short second of comprehension, he snorted. His petals shaking with amusement. He resisted laughing aloud but it only caused him to snort more. As cute as it was, I didn't laugh more than a short giggle. Sans would have better spoken the pun and I wanted him here. I suppose it broke the tension though and Asriel seemed to ease as well.

Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad in here. At least we could attempt to figure each other out a bit more and possibly work together. Maybe he could be entrusted to protect Ariel and I from Gaster even.

"Well?" He broke the quiet that had begun again. "Any ideas on getting out? I'm getting tired of this room."

I glance around the room to see if there was anything we could use to heal up and gain some energy. I didn't see food or drinks, but I did spot something of interest. A small in the wall was presently tucked in the corner. It wasn't something we could fit through, but it was fit for a mouse. Knowing that somewhere in the hole a mouse lived filled me with determination and I scooted toward it.

If I could get the mouse to bring the cheese, or some other food, we might be able to get out.


	55. Chapter 55

I managed to get beside the hole and attempt to make mouse noises as a lure. I needed to get this mouse out in the open for once, something I had never managed to do. I had been in the Underground for so many years before and had yet to see the mouse. Could I even be sure that one lived in there?

"What are you doing?" Asriel asked, sounding as if he was questioning my sanity and not my actions.

"The mouse. If we can get him to bring food or something it should help you get energy and magic back. Or at least we could deliver a message."

I called again to the mouse, begging it to come here or at least to hear me.

A pair of glowing eyes flashed at me in the hole and I stumbled backward. That didn't seem like a normal mouse. As it came out of the hole I realized it wasn't a mammal at all. A very small, very…cute Froggit crawled out into view. It looked up at me and smiled, speaking to me in its froggit language that I had to recall from many years ago.

"Hello human. It has been a long time since I've seen you, though you never saw me I suppose. Why are you squeaking? Do you need something?"

Asriel stared at the mini monster. "…You've been in there this entire time?"

Froggit looked to him and nodded before turning back to me for my answer. I collected myself from the surprise and asked about food and delivering a message.

"You never lifted a finger toward my family. Of course I'll help. I'll see what I can bring you."

I gave him my message and told him what he should bring if he could. He then disappeared through the hole once more.

"…How many people do you know, Frisk?" Asriel asked in disbelief, "And did you really never hurt anyone…well…besides—"

"No one besides Asgore, yeah." I replied and waited by the hole.

I trusted Froggit to deliver the message to Sans about us being alright, and hopefully bring us back some pie. Maybe Sans could even get us out before Froggit even returned with the pie. We would have to wait and see.


	56. Chapter 56

Another hour of listless waiting, drove us to chatting once more. Without even a sound from Froggit, we had to fill the noiseless void.

"So….What's your favorite type of pie?" I asked.

Ariel was still in my arms, but now she had her fingers tangled in my hair and was giggling. He kept his eyes more on her than me when he spoke, but at least he answered.

"Snail pie. Mom used to buy them from the Blooks and they were the best in the entire Underground…" His eyes rose to meet mine. "What about you?"

"Butterscotch Cinnamon. She made it when I first fell.

He nodded and glanced away. "She would make that for every human that fell….the only one that didn't like it was Chara."

Returning the nod I thought about them. Chara did seem like they'd be the picky type, probably having mom make special food just for them. They also probably asked for a lot of specific stuff, like toys or movies, or maybe even things you can't get in the Underground.

Asriel began speaking again, recalling old memories of the two of them.

"They wanted to always match me. We had to wear the same clothes all the time, and they hated it when I had to wear my prince attire and they didn't have any. Mom wanted to get one made for Chara but Dad was hesitant. He was afraid the other monsters would disapprove of a human wearing the royal attire. After that Chara started getting meaner, and angry easily. "

I don't think I had ever heard Asriel talk so much before, and seeing him recall the past made him feel more alive. I could finally connect with him on a more personal level and I was glad. Perhaps we could be friends after all of this.

Finally Froggit returned with a bag in tow. To us it was a small feat of carrying a single piece of pie, but for poor Froggit it was a large task. I wondered how he managed to maneuver it through such a small space.

"I told the skeleton you were fine and that you were here. I also managed to bring this pie. I hope that works."

I bobbed my head and thanked him. "You were such a big help—"

"Did you say you 'told him we were here'?" Asriel cut in.

Froggit nodded and smiled. "He was very happy. He said he would not have been able to find you without my help."

"Frisk, Sans already knows where we are, right."

It wasn't posed as a question. Sans did know we were here, as did Papyrus. Froggit shouldn't have had to tell them our location.

We all heard it then, the door to the room opening. I don't know how it was happening, with it supposed to only be opening to the royal family, but the rush of cold air showed it could happen. Hurriedly, I took a large bite of pie and slid the rest to Asriel whom did the same. I then tucked Ariel in my jacket and hoped it keep her out of focus.

A tall dark frame filled the doorway before us. Black eye sockets falling on Asriel then me, while his grin spread across his skull. Gaster had found us.


	57. Chapter 57

"Here you are, human. ah, and i do believe that this must be the young prince asriel. ("Here you are, human. Ah, and i do believe that this must be the young Prince Asriel.)"

Asriel sat up as tall as he could, staring down the former royal scientist.

"You should go back to the void where you belong."

The flower tried his best to look tough and angry, but he was minuscule in comparison to Gaster. The man could easily double me in height and look horrifying while doing so.

I felt a nudge against my chest and I hoped Ariel could stay quiet there for a few moments, just enough for us to get out of here. The man still stood in the way of our only exit and I wasn't sure how we would be able to get around him without all of our strength. Asriel seemed to understand this as well, his eyes darting for other options.

"now now asriel, let us be calm about this. i need you for an experiment. both of you (Now now Asriel, let us be calm about this. I need you for an experiment. Both of you.)"

"No thanks. I know what you did to Sans and Papyrus. I read your old notes."

I looked between them. What had he done to the skeletons I knew and loved? Were they in danger? Did he hurt them? I felt myself wanting to fight again, this time without Chara's aid. I didn't though, for I could never put Ariel in the path of danger. Perhaps if I stalled I could get us out of here in one piece.

"What experiment?" I asked, not really wanting to find out.

Gaster's hands glowed softly as I ask the question, but grew in intensity with their magic. The room grew dark like the void, and the sensation of being in a dark endless whole engulfed me. The light was snuffed out around us and I could no longer tell where I was. Asriel was still at the same distance as before, but he had his "little white friendliness" pellets around him, emitting a soft glow. Gaster seemed to disappear in the dark, his voice echoing around us.

"Allow me to show you. (Allow me to show you.)"

My muscles tensed and I used my body to shield Ariel from anything that may happen. Like before, I felt a sting in my spine and leg. His faux drug he had tried to use before, now back into my veins. This time was different though.

I felt my heart beat begin to race and I felt a rush of warmth in every part of my being. I was reminded of the warmth of Sans's magic when he kissed me, but multiplied by a thousand. My eyes grew more focused on the world around me and stung with energy.

At first there had been nothing to see, but now I noticed glistening tears in the darkness. Some were the length and width of a pencil, others were doorways that you could glimpse through and see parts of the underground. Dizziness started to seep in every time I glanced through the tears, like Sans was taking me on his short cuts.

"What is this?"

Asriel turned to look at me, I only now noticing I could see his soul clearly. When he spoke, his voice seemed a bit distorted.

"Frisk, are you okay? What are you seeing?"

"This is the void. (This is the Void.)"


	58. Chapter 58

The Void. The word felt foreign but it still rung in my ears. This was the unknown. Almost like hell.

"Why?" Was all I could ask.

He could have chosen to answer any number of whys. Why me? Why here? Why not chose to be good?

"I never quite got it right. (I never quite got it right.)"

It was then that I felt a tug on my chest. At first I thought it was Ariel but then I noticed it was my soul. My bright shiny red soul was being pulled out of my chest into plain view. I noticed there was no sign of Chara's soul anymore, which gave me a hair of relief. Too bad that that problem was not my issue now.

Asriel yelped from beside me and his soul joined mine front and center. His was a fading snow white, as though it had not been nourished in a long time.

"A monster soul can survive past death is it is given determination from that of a human soul. Unfortunately, no monster has ever volunteered to test my theory and I had to find my own test subjects. First I gave too much, then too little. I discovered you could see into the void if you mixed the remains

of a monster with remains of human, at a 2:1 ratio. (A monster soul can survive past death if it is given determination from that of a human soul. Unfortunately, no monster has ever volunteered to test my theory and I had to find my own test subjects. First I gave too much, then too little. I discovered you could see into the void if you mixed the remains of a monster with remains of human, at a 2:1 ratio.)"

I glanced around, looking for where Gaster spoke from. That was what he injected me with. He had injected me with the monster dust so I could see all of this. So I could watch what he was trying to do.

"I also found that you could use it to leap through time and space with a 1:3 ratio dust to determination, the result also tearing the fabric of dimensions and universes. (I also found that you could use it to leap through time and space with a 1:3 ratio dust to determination, the result also tearing the fabric of dimensions and universes.)"

I thought about Sans and his short cuts. Gaster gave him that ability, but to what cost? How many of these tears where because of him? I tried to think of what the tears could cause. If this spanned between Universes, could we be causing trouble for other places?

"I also found that determination could allow you to reset a timeline. Interesting, isn t it? Yet, so many of you humans do not use your abilities. (I also found that determination could allow you to reset a timeline. Interesting, isn't it? Yet, so many of you humans do not use your abilities.)"

"What do you plan on doing?"

A chuckle vibrated in my ear. "I want to put that waste to use, and leave this place. (I want to put that waste to use, and leave this place.)"


	59. Chapter 59

Asriel spoke up. "How do you plan to do that? The barrier is in the way, and the other souls are gone."

He was right, the barrier was still there and even with one soul he wouldn't be able to cross.

I looked around to try and spot Gaster once more but caught glimpse of something through a tear in the void. It showed a darker version of Snowdin, and many of the monsters looked shadowed and evil. It reminded me a bit of the surface world at how decrepit it looked. I then saw Sans at his sentry station, his coat now red and his teeth sharp. Chills moved through me. That wasn't my Sans. That was some alternate version of him.

I averted my eyes to another tear, this one more different than the last. It looked like another me, but back to when I was young. I was passing through Snowdin and the monsters were nowhere in sight, though they had gone into hiding. Looking deeper, I saw that I had a knife in one hand and was covered in dust.

I knew now that this is what he had meant. The tears were ways around things such as the barrier. He was going to go to another universe and use it as a way of escape. He wanted to find a way to be free of the void and "reset" himself. Or perhaps even find another Gaster and do unspeakable experiments.

"You can't!" I shouted.

"Oh, but I can. It will just take a few tries to get the ratio correct. But you would be surprised at how long a human soul can last. (Oh, but I can. It will just take a few tries to get the ratio correct. But you would be surprised at how long a human soul can last.)"

A hand gripped my shoulder and wouldn't let go.


	60. Chapter 60

I tried my hardest to pull away, nothing but fleeing this man filled my mind. He was going to use me to do unimaginable evil to the universe, any universe, and if I wasn't enough- my eyes flicked down to my baby hidden by my chest. Of everything that had happened in my life time, of all the resets, this had to be the worst. Everything and anything was in danger.

A white pellet shot past my head into the dark, as Asriel sought desperately to hit the monster of all monsters. Gaster only made an annoyed click of his tongue and pulled me further into the darkness with him.

"ill deal with you later or perhaps never.(I'll deal with you later, or, perhaps never.)"

"No!" I managed to scream as everything went completely black and cold.

Nothing prepares you for the void, but if I had to compare the feeling, I would say it was as though I was falling to the underground again, but with no end. The adrenaline is caused my heart to feel as if it were to implode and my lungs to compress. Every hair stood on end and I feel as though I was on fire in a snow storm. Yet, after a second of this, I knew this was only the begining of the pain I would feel.

Gaster seemed only pleased by the pain I felt, bringing me close enough so he could hear my internal hell.

"you really are the most determined of all the humans i have tested. i expect i will be able to do much more with you than i had originally planned.(You really are the most determined of all the humans I have tested. I expect I will be able to do much more with you than I had originally planned.)"

"H-How…"I gasped out a breath and attempted to find his glowing eyes. They were but specks if dust in a whole, but I found them.

"H-How did you…get through the door?"

I wanted to stall my torture and get my mind away from the pain. The best way was getting answers from him, that I would only wish he would give.

His eye sparked in humor, but it didn't make it much easier to focus on them. I felt his hands on me, but not on my body. He was holding onto my soul. I was just a toy, and he was just playing with me a bit longer before he would break me.

"which door is it that you speak of? the door you freed me from only was made possible thanks to sans and the tears hes created. you opening it released me. Now if you were referring to the royal door though, that was becasue of you as well. i found the dust of the late king within the old lab. even royal dust retains some of its magic. ( Which door is it that you speak of? The door you freed me from only was made possible thanks to Sans and the tears he's created. You opening it released me. Now, if you were referring to the royal door though, that was becasue of you as well. I found the dust of the late king within the old lab. Even royal dust retains some of its magic.)"

"Th-The dust..?"

"yes.the very same that you were sprinkled with when you killed the man. asgore.(Yes. The very same that you were sprinkled with when you killed the man. Asgore.)"


End file.
